Diamonds and Pearls
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Dawn share a powerful bond, in this series of short and sweet one shots we get to see the many times Ash and Dawn can spend together. They share holidays together and go through some crazy moments, but in all they still maintain their powerful bond with one another. please enjoy these stories involving Ash and Dawn
1. fireworks

**Fireworks:**

_This is my second series this time I am basing it on the pairing between Ash and Dawn, the other pairings will be Ash and May with the last one being Ash and Hilda. Much like the Advance shipping one this one will be a series of 500-1000 word short stories based on different things._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 13_

It was a clear day at a massive fair Ash and Dawn were walking through the theme park seeing the many attractions that were on offer, Ash even took the time to win Dawn a massive Snorlax plush toy, she carried it around proudly and smiling at the same time while trying to keep up with her sweet heart.

"Ash wait up for me!" Dawn yelled out trying to spot Ash, but little did she know he was walking next to her preventing Dawn from walking into other people by accident, Dawn looked around to see Ash helping her.

"I don't want you walking into people by accident," Ash said with a sweet smile as Dawn wrapped her arm around Ash's arm while she was holding onto the massive plush toy, they continued to walk through the theme park while Dawn was struggling with the giant plush toy, before seeing a place to sit down Ash decided it was time for them to play yet another game, the game involved throwing three basketballs through a hop for another large prize.

Ash threw the first two with great success, he picked up the third one and threw it hoping for some luck, Ash watched as the ball moved around the rim before falling through the hoop allowing him to win another prize, Ash looked at the pokeballs wondering which one to choose wanting to give it to Dawn, "Do you have a Clefairy?" Ash asked with a smile as the pokeball was handed to Ash, he called out a round pink pokemon that was shaped like a star, "here Dawn you can have it," Ash told Dawn whose eyes were sparkling at the sight of the cute little pokemon.

"Oh wow Ash this pokemon is so cute" Dawn squealed as the pokeball was handed to her allowing her to recall the pokemon to her team, "Thanks Ash, I love it," Dawn chimed happily as he picked up Dawn's Snorlax doll and continued to their destination.

They slowly walked up to the hill where they decided to sit down and watch the main event of the evening, before sitting down Ash placed the doll behind them before sitting down on the Snorlax doll and cuddling into each other. They looked at the stars while waiting for the fireworks display to start.

They sat there for about twenty minutes before they started to get impatient, they picked themselves and started to pack up, before they left there was a loud explosion in the sky displaying many colors, Ash and Dawn sat back down on the Large Snorlax doll and watched the fireworks display. They continued to watched the great display as many colors started to fill the sky, ranging from blue, red, yellow, gold, green it was hard for them to keep up with the many colors that were on display, Ash turned around to see Dawn's eyes fixed on the display while her head was placed on his shoulder, Ash took the chance to place his arm around Dawn to continue the moment.

The fireworks display end but the two love birds didn't let go they stayed there never wanting the night to end so they waited for the smoke to clear so they can look at the night sky all night together.

**Alright I am taking requests on some topics so please make a request via two ways. 1. Reviewing my story and 2. PM me for a request please.**


	2. The Bakers of innocence

**The bakers of innocence:**

_This is another of my one shots involving Ash and Dawn, please enjoy this short story._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Ash: 17_

_Dawn: 16_

It had been raining all day and the lovely couple of Ash and Dawn were starting to get bored from not being able to go outside and due to the constant downpour that looked like it will continue all day, Ash and Dawn sat on the couch watching TV, sadly there was nothing to watch because most of the shows were really bad or they have seen them before.

Dawn pulled out an old recipe book and started to read the book she read through the sweets section, Dawn started to think about baking these delectable desserts, "Ash, why not bake some cakes and biscuits today?" Dawn asked her love, Ash turned around and looked into her bright blue eyes, "come on Ash, we have nothing better to do" Dawn pleaded trying to get Ash to follow her idea.

"Sure it will be fun," Ash submitted causing Dawn to jump up for joy before grabbing his hand while running into the kitchen. Dawn showed Ash the book and the recipes she wanted to make, "Dawn, you can make the biscuits and I will make the chocolate cake," Ash suggested while Dawn started to hum in excitement.

They gathered their ingredients and pre heated the oven and put on the apron and started to mix their ingredients, Ash had never been all that great in the kitchen but Dawn was no slouch when it came to baking, she would always make poffins for her pokemon during her quest to be the best coordinator.

Ash did his best to follow the method and put the right ingredients into the cake mix trying so hard to please Dawn, this was their first attempt to do something together, Ash sifted the self-raising flour and all of the other dry ingredients together, then he quickly placed the eggs, water, butter and vanilla essence in to the dry ingredients and used the electric beater to mix it all together as the chocolaty mix started to get smoother with every minute that Ash continued to mix the cake.

Meanwhile Dawn was mixing together all the ingredients in one bowl to make her favorite biscuits, chocolate chip cookies, she mixed the ingredients together expertly while she was singing along happily, "So Ash, you like baking a cake?" Dawn asked as she turned around to see Ash was finished before her. Dawn picked up a try and prepared it to bake the cookies while Ash prepared the baking dish to bake the cake.

After preparing the baking trays Ash and Dawn placed them in the oven and started to clean the mess, Ash showed Dawn the bowl which was still covered in chocolate cake mix, "Ash, can I clean that bowl?" Dawn asked innocently before placing her finger inside the bowl to scrap up the cake mix, after Dawn took her finger out of the bowl she was amazed at how good Ash was, "wow, Ash you're good," Dawn chimed with a smile.

Ash took the chance to slide his finger in the bowl of cake mix and move the finger covered cake mix towards Dawn, just as Dawn was about to clean the cake mix off from Ash's finger he moved his hand slightly and pasted the cake mix over Dawn's cheek, "and I just complimented you Ash!" Dawn said in anger as she grabbed the bowl before scrapping her hand inside to get as much cake mix as possible before painting Ash's face with cake mix.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ash asked as he grabbed ahold of Dawn's cookie mix and started to throw what remained inside the bowl. This continued for some time until they were a complete mess laughing and running around in the kitchen trying to paste each other with their respective mixes. The bell on the oven rang to signal that the cake and biscuits were ready to be taken out.

The messy duo pulled out their creations and smiled at each other, Dawn took the chance to lick some cake mix from Ash's face, in response Ash took some cookie dough from Dawn's face and placed in in his mouth. "Just as sweet as you Dawn," Ash said with a smile.

**I hope you all like this short story. Please make a request on which one you would like me to write about.**


	3. Rose Garden

**Rose garden:**

_This is a story about one of my favorite flowers, roses a short story with Ash and Dawn hope you enjoy. This one might get you thinking that I am complete softy (I am not a softy!)_

_Ash: 15_

_Dawn: 14_

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

There was something about roses that Dawn loved something so beautiful and represented so much, but these flowers also had thorns that hurt, just like every moment she had with a certain young man, a young man with jet black hair and brown eyes, he always wore a blue jacket and black jeans, a young man that kept her world alight.

To Ash a young woman with long blue hair needed the best flowers in the world, he couldn't think of anything else but roses, her smile lit up his world, she cheered him up when he was down and gave him strength when he had none to charge into battle with. Dawn was someone special to Ash the girl he could laugh with and share an ice cream with.

Ash walked through the garden with one thing in mind to find the most beautiful rose in the garden, the flower he could give his light, "wow this place is so nice, the smells and the many roses in this place," Ash commented while looking around trying to find the best flower that would surely suit Dawn.

Dawn looked around on her own smelling every rose she came across and smiled brightly while she continued to find her way around the garden, "I love this place too bad Ash can't be here," Dawn said in disappointment hoping that somehow Ash would pop up around the corner with rose in hand.

Dawn found a garden table where she could order some snacks to eat, she was unaware that on the other side of the wall sat Ash trying to find her the perfect rose, "Oh man this is so tough where can I find Dawn the perfect rose?" Ash asked himself in frustration while still looking around, "I have only looked at a small portion of the garden," Ash told himself thinking of giving up.

"Well I better find something for mom, I know how much she loves this garden," Dawn told herself as she continued to look around, Dawn continued to look around but wasn't having any luck until she spotted a familiar man but she just looked away not believing it was Ash, "Ash, would never come to places like this," Dawn kept telling herself as she walked around some more.

Ash eventually found himself in a place where different roses would grow in different coulors, some were blue and some were deep purple, "blue roses," Ash said in excitement, "finally a rose that helps me think of Dawn," Ash said with a proud smile. Ash quickly turned around after picking the rose and taking the thorns off to see that Dawn was standing behind him with a shocked expression on her, "Dawn I um… ugh…." Ash was trying to talk but was completely embarrassed his face turned tomato red while Dawn walked up to him crying after seeing Ash.

"Ash you were here all along?" Dawn Ask not believing what she was seeing, she ran up to Ash upon reaching him she wrapped her arms around him for a long embrace. With the force of the hug Ash fell onto the ground, Dawn rolled off Ash and onto her back watching the rose petal fall around them.

"Dawn here is something for you" Ash said while handing Dawn the blue rose, instead of taking the rose she placed her hand over it holding it in place with his hand underneath.

**I hope you all like this one, a very sweet one shot, not my style but I don't care**


	4. Chocolates

**Chocolates:**

_This sweet little one shot will revolve around one of my favorite sweets (and I sure everyone else as well) and yes I am going back on something I said in my profile but it shouldn't matter too much it's only a one off deal (hopefully)._

_Pokemon will never be mine. (I just wish I could own it)_

_Ash: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

Valentine's day a day that Dawn had always loved the boys in her class would always give her presents except for one, Ash Ketchum always ignored her, he didn't know that Dawn was in love with him a mysterious boy sitting on the other side of the class.

"He is such an enigma," Dawn said to herself as she walked passed Ash, "getting perfect grades and showing no interest in what the other students say about him," Dawn said as a shade of red crossed her face.

"What is she looking at?" Ash asked annoyed at the fact that a girl was looking at him. Ash walked out of the class to run an errand for the teacher, while ignoring the whispers of the other students.

The rest of the students whispered telling jokes about him and teasing him behind his back, Dawn was the only one who remained quiet, "I think I will make him a Valentine's day card," Dawn said to herself.

Dawn made the card artistically and wrote a very sweet message inside the beautifully designed card, "I hope Ash likes the card." Dawn whispered to herself, she placed the card on the desk secretly trying not to receive any attention from the rest of the class.

She walked back to her desk calmly and waited for Ash to reenter the class, "what someone made a card for me?" Ash asked as I watched him read the card, he looked up at Dawn and unleashed a quick smile at the young bluenette. Later that day everyone left the class including Ash I walked out last trying to catch up to Ash but he was nowhere to be found.,

"I better get home," Dawn said feeling a little dejected. "I should have known better he was never interested" Dawn said with a few tears rolling down her face. Dawn started yto walk home thinking about the embarrassment she caused herself, she eventually made it to her house knowing that Ash would return her affections towards him

Ash was in the meantime walking through the shops wanting to find a present for Dawn but he wasn't so certain what to buy, "why is buying a valentines gift so difficult?" Ash asked annoyed at the fact he didn't know what a girl liked, "she would always receive flowers but she didn't seem to care much for that," Ash said to himself while still looking around.

Ash continued to look around until he was approached by his only other friend at school, "Hey Ash why are you here?" the brunette asked with a smile, Ash showed her the card that was given to him by Dawn, "seems like you have an admirer," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever May, I just have no idea what to buy her," Ash confessed quietly as his friend led him to an area which she loved the most, "chocolates and other assorted sweets?" Ash asked as he scratched his head not sure what to think.

"Come on Ash there is no need to keep being an enigma, you need to open up a bit more so you can start with your admirer," May instructed Ash with a smile, Ash grew slightly angry and without realizing picked up the most expensive box of chocolates on the shelf.

Ash took the box to the shelf and paid the astronomical price for the box of chocolates, "Now Ash go get her," May told Ash before she walked off to spend the night with Drew.

Ash walked up to Dawn's house holding the box containing the chocolates, "oh man, I hope she doesn't throw them in my face," Ash hoped as he walked up to the door, he pressed the door bell, the door opened.

"Oh hi Ash, I thought you weren't interested" Dawn said as she smiled at Ash, Ash then took the box he was hiding behind his back and presented them to Dawn. Dawn was taken by complete surprise at the gesture that Ash was giving, "I love chocolates," Dawn confessed happily as she took the box from Ash, she allowed Ash to enter into her humble abode and asked him to sit down, she placed the box on the table and opened them up revealing the delights inside.

While there Ash and Dawn shared the chocolates and laughed while watching a movie together, a movie Ash chose from Dawn's collection luckily there was one called Die Hard in the mix.

**I hope you liked the story here, this one was a little more difficult than I expected but I think it turned out alright. Also Die Hard is an awesome movie you should watch it sometime.**


	5. Coming Home

**Coming Home:**

_This story will be a little different, unlike the others that I have done with Ash and Dawn this one will primarily be in Ash's POV, the reason for that is because it will add a certain something to the story. But before I go on I would like to thank all the men and women that have fought for the freedom that we take so much for granted to this day, especially during WW1 and 2, the war on terror, this little one shot goes out to you guys._

_Ash: 29_

_Dawn: 27_

_Shane: 6 (Ash and Dawn's Son)_

_Crystal: 4 (Ash and Dawn's Daughter)_

_Pokemon isn't mine so you can stop asking me now._

_(Ash's POV)_

It had been a long four years since I started my tour of duty in the fight against Team Rocket but I was given the chance the take a well-deserved break from my duties to see my growing family, it also gave me the chance to see my wife Dawn for the first time, her bright smile and clear blue eyes that showed great wisdom and care, the very same eyes which caused me to fall in love with her in the first place.

"I can't wait to see you again," I said as I looked at the photo of her and my son, but I was told after I left that we had a beautiful daughter and I really wanted to see her, "wow my family has gotten bigger by one" I said with pride as I walked onto the plane for my flight home.

I pulled out my Nintendo DS and played the game I could never grow old with Pokemon Black, this game sort of gave me the chance to focus on something a little on the lighter side until I got home, I played until the batteries got flat. "Oh man I can't believe the batteries ran dry so early," I told myself as the flight continued, so I pulled out a book to read so I can continue occupying myself for the rest of the flight.

"So Ash what are you going to do when you get home?" a friend and fellow soldier asked me with a smile, "I am going to catch up with my pub mates," he responded to his own question.

"I just want to spend as much time with my family as possible," I remarked calmly, "life is just too short to go out drinking all the time," I told him as he looked away in disappointment, "come on your still welcome to my BBQs," I said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your right," he said with a smile as he went to go to sleep.

I pulled out the photo of Dawn and my son Shane and looked at it for a long time, "wow I have never been so nervous in my life," I whispered to myself as I continued to look at the photo, I reminisced about the day we met and the day she had our first child.

I continued to look at the photo with a prideful smile knowing that I will get the chance to see my daughter for the first time. There was no chance of getting sleep, my excitement was barely containable, "I just can't sleep, I am far too excited, I get to see my family for the first time in a long time," I said trying to contain my joy at returning home.

"Brave men and women we are about to enter home soil," the pilot declared as the excitement between the soldiers increased most of them will be seeing their families for the first time in five years while some of them get to see their sweet hearts for the first time. My thoughts continued to gather but the excitement of seeing Dawn and my kids was reaching boiling point.

But soon a silence filled the area as we started to remember the fallen, some of our friends that will never make it home, the emotions were mixed but coming home was sort of a mixed experience for us, the fight against Team Rocket took its toll on most people but we still managed to maintain that's something that kept our humanity alive, mine was Dawn and my two children.

"We are about to land, please sit in your seats and but your seat belts on," the pilot ordered as we began our decent towards the Sinnoh Airport. The plane continued its decent for what seemed like forever but after the wait it would all be worth it, after the landing we all exited the plane and grabbed our gear, the men and women found the cherished ones but I looked around and waited for mine to show up.

"Ash your home!" a woman yelled out I turned around and dropped my gear.

"Dawn, it's so good to see you again," I said happily as she jumped into my arms spinning around with her in my embrace, "and there is mini me and a mini you," I said in laughter as I gently put Dawn back onto the ground and saw my kids for the first time in four years.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and took Dawn's hand before walking out of the airport towards our car, "I missed you guys so much," I confessed with a smile, "we have a lot of catching up to do," I told them but I knew I was home for a long time and I wanted to spend it with my family.

"I am just glad that you are home, and you're with me and our children now," Dawn said with a bright smile as we climbed into the car and started our drive home.

**Any requests will be appreciated so please challenge me.**

**This short one shot is dedicated to men and women of the armed forces and to those that gave their lives defending our lively hoods.**


	6. Love at Christmas

**Love at Christmas:**

_A Pearlshipping short story which I hope you all enjoy. A little late (or early) but I don't care. Oh and I will be writing this Christmas story with Australian Christmas conditions (hot summers day)_

_Ash: 19_

_Dawn: 18_

_Pokemon is not mine_

It had been very warm leading up to the Christmas celebrations but that didn't stop Ash and Dawn setting up the decorations and the meals for the following day when their friends would arrive to celebrate with them, Ash made the final preparations for the BBQ to cook the meat on the sweltering day to follow.

"Dawn, this is what the Sinnoh regions Christmas is like" Ash said surprised at the difference in the weather compared to the Kanto region, "in the Kanto region it always snows on Christmas Day," Ash said with a smile, "but the warmer weather is always good for a BBQ" Ash pointed out happily pointing how much he loved BBQ.

"Well Ash, we still celebrate it the same even if the weather is different," Dawn stated with a grin as she continued to prepare the turkey, "Ash, I need your help with the salads" Dawn requested, Ash walked up to the counter to help Dawn with the preparations before the sunset on the warm Christmas Eve.

Ash put the final decorations on the tree except for one, "Dawn, come over here," Ash demanded happily, Dawn walked up to the tree surprised at how beautiful the tree was, she looked up and realized something was missing, "What's the matter Dawn?" Ash asked the shocked Dawn with a smile.

"Ash Where is the star?" Dawn asked trying to look for the final decoration; Ash pulled out the star and showed it to Dawn, "Ash, aren't you going to put it on?" Dawn asked as she pushed Ash's hand signaling that he should put the star on top of the tree.

"No, you should put the star on the tree," Ash responded happily as he handed the gold star to Dawn and helped Dawn up the ladder to place the star on the tinsel, lights and shiny colorful bulbs filled tree, she walked down and into Ash arms looking at the sight that was in front of them, "You know Dawn, I always wanted an angel to put the star on the top of a Christmas tree," Ash said proudly as Dawn looked into his eyes while blushing at his comment.

"I am your angel?" Dawn asked while she embraced Ash and continued to look at the tree with Ash, "I better get the last parts of the food ready," Dawn told Ash happily feeling like her Christmas wish was already fulfilled, 'I have only one Christmas wish and that is just to be with Ash,' Dawn thought to herself as the words of Ash calling her an angel rang through her mind.

Ash and Dawn went to bed to sleep knowing that the next day was going to be full on busy, while Dawn was in bed and asleep Ash woke up and snuck out to the lounge room where the Christmas tree was standing and placed something underneath the decorated tree, Ash went back to bed and looked at Dawn who was asleep, "she looks like an angel," Ash told himself as he smiled at the beautiful woman sleeping, Ash climbed back into bed and slept the rest of the night.

The next day was busy Ash and Dawn made the final preparations before they were visited by their friends, "Ash, are you ready?" Dawn asked as the doorbell rang and the sight of all their friends not being dressed for the weather, "you guys do know its summer here right?" Dawn asked their friends as they burst out into laughter.

Ash walked outside with his friends and fired up the BBQ, they talked about lots of things until the food was cooked and ready to be eaten, they said a grace before eating and a time to reflect on the year before they grabbed their plates, "Alright dig in guys," Ash told his friends.

The food was gone thanks to the efforts of Ash and May leaving the rest of the friends in shock, "don't you two ever stop," Drew asked trying to digest the display between the two.

'At least I made enough food for those two,' Dawn thought to herself in relief, they cleaned the table and walked into the lounge room. The time to come to share presents was at hand and they all sat in the room exchanging gifts.

The final present was sitting under the tree with no name on it, a complete enigma, "Ash do you know who that belongs to?" May asked curious of the small present Ash just smiled in response to the question.

"Yes I know who that small gift belongs to," Ash said with a grin as he picked up the box and handed it to Dawn. Dawn opened he box and looked inside as tears flowed down her face, "maybe I should ask," Ash pointed out as he knelt in front of Dawn as the shocked crowd looked on at the sight, "Dawn, will you have the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" Ash asked as Dawn continued to cry in joy at the Christmas gift she received.

Ash got up and looked into Dawn's eyes knowing he got the greatest gift of all, Drew took this opportunity to place some mistletoe over their heads without them knowing, "What no kiss?" Drew asked with a cheeky smile as the crowd cheered them on to kiss under the mistletoe.

They looked up and decided to play along with it and inched closer before they were pushed by May and Drew into the kiss sealing the deal and the best Christmas ever.

**Yes I know another awesome occasion to ask someone special to marry you and this one might also receive a sequel as well**.** Please review the stories and come up with a request on a story you want me to write about.**

**I know people read my stories so please make a request either by PM or review I am not fussed except when it comes to pairings I write with.**

**Christmas BBQ in Australia is Awesome you should try it some time**


	7. My Princess

**My Princess:**

_I hope you all enjoy this short story._

_Ash: 19_

_Dawn: 18_

_Pokemon isn't mine._

Ash and Dawn were following their passion of riding Rapidashs in the green fields of the Sinnoh region, the wind flowing through Dawn's long blue hair sort kept Ash focused on his crush and not what was in front of him, allowing the two pokemon to carry them to whatever reaches of the region would go, Dawn didn't know that Ash was completely in love with her.

"Her smile so bubbly and bright," Ash said as he continued to look at her face, "Her blue hair is always perfect," Ash stated while watching Dawn's blue hair whip in the wind, "her confidence is always so inspiring," Ash continued to talk to himself about Dawn while riding a Rapidash.

But Ash also didn't know that Dawn felt the same way, she continued to look back at Ash smiling which caused Ash to turn red, "He is so sweet," Dawn said to herself before the two Rapidash stopped to allow the duo off.

Ash jumped off and stood next to Dawn's Rapidash, "come on Dawn, I will catch you," Ash said with a smile, Dawn jumped off her pokemon and landed in Ash's arms, "told you, I would catch you," Ash said reassuring the beautiful young woman and looked into her bright blue eyes.

'He is such a gentleman,' Dawn thought to herself with a smile.

"So my princess where do you want to go now?" Ash asked Dawn as he put her down onto the ground, Ash forgot he blurted out the words but he also knew that he meant them, they returned the two fire pokemon and sat down near the cliff.

"Ash you called me a princess," Dawn said as her face turned slightly red, "am I really that important to you?" Dawn Asked as she looked into Ash's eyes.

"Yeah more than anything Dawn, you're my princess, my angel," Ash confessed with a smile as his confidence started to build as he looked towards the horizon, "there is one thing I need to tell you, I am not sure how you would take it," Ash said nervously as he looked back towards Dawn.

"Come on Ash, you can tell me anything because I'm your princess," Dawn said with the same bright smile that could cause Ash to melt.

Ash took a deep breath and stared into Dawn's blue eyes "Dawn, I love you, you complete me," Ash confessed as Dawn looked at Ash in shock not knowing what to say, her face started to turn red at the confession that Ash used on her.

Dawn quickly snapped out of her shock and smiled knowing that Ash was serious, "Ash, I love you too" Dawn confessed with a smile as she moved closer to Ash, "I will be your princess and angel," Dawn declared while placing her head on his shoulder as Ash placed his arm around his princess.

They watched the sunset over the ocean, then watching the first few stars light up the night sky, never wanting to move.

**I hope you all enjoyed this short and sweet one-shot. This one was barely over 500 words so it does qualify to be included**


	8. Forever Now

**Forever Now:**

_Now this little story is inspired by a song from a by a song from a band that is more famous here in Australia. The song is by the band called Cold Chisel and was written by the late drummer. (My recommendation go to youtube and listen to the song it is a brilliant song)_

_Ash: 20_

_Dawn: 18_

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

Ash was waiting for his plane to leave, he was getting ready for his next journey this time the Unova region, he was starting to feel a little upset about the fact that the young woman he had been traveling with wasn't going to the new region with him, it was time to board the plane but Dawn wasn't in sight something that hurt him more than anything, Ash had no choice he boarded the plane and took off to the new region.

"I don't believe this, I thought she would have said goodbye," Ash said reeling from the hurt of not seeing Dawn before taking off, "she promised to see me off," Ash said as he looked out the window knowing that Dawn was also a busy person.

On another flight heading towards the Unova region Dawn was getting her seat belt on ready for the landing, "Won't Ash be surprised when he sees me in the Unova region," Dawn said with a smile, "I know that he will be really upset, with me not saying goodbye," Dawn stated feeling a little guilty about not saying goodbye to Ash.

"The plane has just landed please move out in an orderly fashion," the captain instructed the passengers, Dawn walked out of the plane and picked up her stuff and sat in the waiting room for Ash.

Dawn had been waiting for at least five hours before seeing a huge crowd of people flock towards the baggage collection, she looked around in hopes to find Ash but she had no luck, "where's Ash?" Dawn asked in concern as she tried to push her way through the crowd of people, "excuse me, sorry, my bad," Dawn said while pushing her way through the crowd until she saw her target.

"Ash I was waiting for you," Dawn said while panting, Ash looked on in shock he rubbed his eyes for a second, "I couldn't say goodbye to you Ash, so I decided to follow you," Dawn professed with a smile.

"Dawn, I was so upset that you didn't say goodbye," Ash said as he was still in shock, "and I find that you followed me to this region," Ash stated still trying to take in what transpired, "but what about your pokemon contests?" Ash asked in concern but Dawn just smiled in response to the question.

"Ash, I never said goodbye because I wanted to be with you," Dawn pointed out happily, "just make sure that I didn't waste me trip to be with you," Dawn instructed Ash while pointing her finger at him, "I am taking a break from pokemon contests, to spend time with you," Dawn stated while walking closer to Ash.

"When did you plan all of this?" Ash asked while smiling at the fact that Dawn was with him.

"I planned all of this when I saw the brochure in your bag," Dawn confessed with a sneaky smile, "So I waited for you to book your flight, After you booked a flight, I bokked a flight just before you in order to surprise you," Dawn pointed out revealing a small glimpse of her plan, "I want to be with you forever," Dawn said as she embraced Ash.

"Well that was a little sad I booked the flight back to see you again" Ash said with a smile showing Dawn the ticket back to Sinnoh, "I guess I won't be needing the ticket," Ash said with a smile. "excuse me have you ever been to the Sinnoh region?" Ash asked a stranger, "well today is your lucky day, you have been chosen at random to have this ticket," Ash said before slamming the ticket in the strangers hand.

Ash and Dawn walked out of the air terminal ready for their next journey and wanting to face the many new challenges together.

**I hope this one was alright, remember go to youtube and listen to Forever Now from the band called Cold Chisel it's a good song. Please review and suggest a topic you want me to write about.**


	9. Starry Night

**Starry night:**

_Alright a short story involving one of my favorite things to do star gazing. I think this one will be quite sweet_

_Ash: 15_

_Dawn: 14_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

It was a beautiful day, Ash and Dawn were spending some time together while Brock was out shopping for some food so he could cook the next meal for the adventuring trio, Ash and Dawn were waiting for the chance to spend so time together, Brock was away shopping for their food, they was always training their pokemon due to his instructions.

"Hey Ash, what can we do while Brock is gone?" Dawn asked Ash while taking the chance to skip training, "you know Ash, I want to have a break from training so we can walk to a nearby hill," Dawn suggested with a positive look on her face.

"Yeah training can get pretty tiresome, our pokemon seem to be tired after training," Ash said with a concerned look on his face, "I know Brock won't be back for a while so maybe we can wait for the sun to set," Ash suggested with a grin.

"Well why not have a look at the sunset at the hill right now," Dawn said with a bubbly smile, Ash and Dawn allowed their pokemon to go to sleep and walked up to the hill, luckily they blasted Team Rocket earlier in the day so they had nothing to worry about, "Ash, are we going to set up the sleeping bags?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Yeah this place has no light pollution to prevent us from seeing the stars tonight," Ash said as he helped Dawn roll out her sleeping bag, after helping Dawn rollout her sleeping bag he laid his sleeping bag out and waited for the sunset to occur.

After waiting for the sunset to start Ash and Dawn sat next to each other to watch the sun lower over the horizon as the colors of the sky turned bright orange and red with a yellow ball in the middle, the continued to watch with intent as Dawn moved a little closer to Ash while watching the sunset come to an end, after the sun had completely set the colors of the sky went from red to a nice shade of purple.

"Wow Ash that was beautiful," Dawn said with a sparkle in her eyes while watching the sky slowly change color, "behind the sunset was an encroaching darkness as the night started to set in behind them, first appeared the bright half-moon the kept a pale light on the world around them, "wow Ash the moon is so nice," Dawn said as she got so close to Ash their shoulders met.

"Yeah just wait, we will see the stars light up the night sky," Ash said calmly and as if on cue the stars started to light up the night sky, Ash suddenly felt Dawn's head rest on his shoulders and in a sudden move he placed his arm around Dawn which caught her by surprise.

It wasn't long until it started to get cold they moved their sleeping bags next to each other so they can take in the night sky next to one another, they crawled into their respective sleeping bags to watch the stars until a sudden streak flew across the sky, "Ash, did you see that?" Dawn asked in surprise while turning her gaze to Ash.

"Yeah amazing a shooting star," Ash said as he looked at Dawn with a smile, then another streak flew across the sky causing the two to gasp in amazement, Dawn continued to turn her gaze to Ash, "what's the matter Dawn?" Ash asked the bluenette resting next to him.

"Ash, have you made a wish after seeing a shooting star?" Dawn asked as she turned her eyes back to the night sky as the stars continued to light up the black canvas.

"Mine has already come true," Ash confessed with a grin, "what about yours?" Ash asked Dawn with a grin.

"This is it here," Dawn said before pressing her lips gently onto Ash's, "sorry Ash didn't mean to do that," Dawn said as she went back to looking at the stars.

"My wish was to be with you," Ash said with a smile causing Dawn to turn her head back to Ash amazed at what he just said, "your eyes are like the night sky to me, and your smile like the sun that lights the day," Ash said trying to be romantic making Dawn giggle slightly.

"Ash, I never thought I would hear you say such things," Dawn professed with a bright smile, but Ash knew he wasn't good with words so he let his actions do all the talking kissing Dawn on her gentle lips under the starry night sky which they were watching.

**I hope you liked this short and sweet story, it had been a while since I released one in Pearlshipping and I thought this one would be very suitable for this pairing.**

**Please make a suggestion on a topic you like me to write about.**


	10. Pearl Easter Special 1

**Pearl Easter special 1:**

_An Easter special involving Ash and Dawn, please enjoy the three stories I will present between the two during the Easter Weekend._

_Ash: 7_

_Dawn: 6_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine but it would be legendary if it did._

_(Nomal POV)_

It was a cool spring day at the Ketchum residence as the winter days still clung on and the Johanna a friend of Professor Oak had come to visit, it was time for Ash and Dawn to go to the park during the Easter break. Dawn was always a shy little girl and didn't know what to do around Ash since he was a confident boy.

The bluenette sort of kept her distance from Ash since he was a little unpredictable, Ash wanted to introduce himself but Dawn always walked back, "come on kid I am a friend," Ash said with a reassuring smile.

"I um…. My name is Dawn," She introduced herself nervously not sure how the raven haired boy would react.

"My name is Ash, I plan to be a pokemon master," Ash introduced confidently, after the introductions were over Johanna and Delia picked their children, it was at that moment that the two parents met for the first time.

"My name is Johanna a Pokemon coordinator from the Sinnoh Region," Johanna introduced herself to Delia.

"I am Delia and this hyperactive kid is my son Ash," Delia introduced herself and Ash to Johanna before walking home with Ash with a smile knowing they both made a friend.

"Mom, I want to go to Professor Oak's lab," Ash asked his mom before walking out of his room with an Easter egg his mom gave him.

"Ash where are you going with that Easter egg?" Delia asked her son but didn't get a response as he ran out of the yard and towards the Lab, "seems like my son found a girl he likes," Delia said with a grin as she watched Ash race up the street.

"I hope she is still there," Ash said with a grin, Ash made it to the Professors lab only to be greeted by Johanna, "Um I have something for Dawn," Ash said nervously showing Johanna the Easter egg to Johanna.

"How thoughtful," Johanna said with a smile, "come in Ash, Dawn is playing with the pokemon in the lab," Johanna said with a smile.

Ash walked through the lab seeing the different pokemon while holding onto the chocolate that was intended for Dawn, Ash looked in every room trying to find the young bluenette that he was talking to at the park.

Ash continued to look around the lab until her heard Dawn's voice and a few pokemon, "wow, Professor Oak is a poet," Dawn said with a surprised look on her face.

"You know I am going to start my journey here," Ash said with a smile before walking up to Dawn, she backed away again, "come on Dawn, no need to worry." Ash said reciting a line which he always seemed to use a line that seemed to worry everyone.

Dawn looked at Ash for a moment hiding behind a shelf before Ash showed her an Easter egg that he intended for her, "come on Dawn, I am here to give you this," Ash said with a grin as he walked closer to the blue haired girl.

"Is that for me?" she asked quietly before walking up to Ash and taking ahold of the egg intended for her, "thank you," Dawn said appreciatively.

Johanna and Delia looked on watching the two young children talking and playing with the pokemon unaware their respective parents were watching from the door way laughing as they chased each other around the room worrying their parents, the Easter egg was on the table so it wouldn't break but the children were having such a good time to be bothered about the egg.

**Alright short and sweet again, I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	11. Pearl Easter Special 2

**Pearl Easter Special 2**

_The second Easter Special between Ash and Dawn, Please read and review._

_Ash: 13_

_Dawn: 12_

_Disclaimer: pokemon has never been mine._

_(Dawn's POV)_

Someone so special to me a boy that I had been travelling with since I started my journey in Sinnoh, he was always so recklessly brave and he gave me courage when I had none, he inspire me to win the Grand Festival. But when things made me feel down he was there to comfort me Ash Ketchum a boy that I had fallen in love with.

"You know Piplup, Ash is someone that I see myself with," I said with a faint smile while watching Ash beat a trainer in a battle, "I have never seen someone so determined," I said with a grin.

Ash walked passed me oblivious to how I felt about him, every time he walked passed me I got a chill running down my back, I had to make a choice I knew that Ash was going back to his home region to start another journey and I need to tell Ash my feelings for him.

I walked away from the group alone to think about the best way to tell Ash, I looked around a small town but most of the shops were closed but there was one in particular that was open, it was Easter time and I need to buy something that Ash will remember me by.

"So miss is there something you want?" the shop attendant asked me with a smile, I walked further into the shop and looked around until I found the perfect gift for him, "ah you found an interesting gift" she said to me as he showed me the item it looked like a small set of flowers with two heart shaped chocolate in the middle.

"What's so interesting about it?" I asked with a serious look on my face.

"This small gift is given to a person that you love," the shop attendant told me as I felt my face heat up, I looked at the price which made me hit the floor, "I can tell you don't have a lot of money," the woman told me with a frown, "I am willing to let you have it for half the price," she told me with a wink.

"But why would you do that?" I asked in shock as I handed her the money.

"Because I know you love someone," the woman told me calmly, "it's clearly written all over your face," she told me as she handed me the gift before I walked out of the shop with the present for Ash.

I waltzed back proudly as I remembered the good times I had with him, the moments that made me mad at him, the moments that made me laugh and the ones that made me cry all for him, but I knew that this one would make me very happy.

"Hey Dawn, where were you?" Ash called out to me with a smile, "I have something for you," Ash professed happily, I walked up to him nervously with the gift hidden behind my back, "come on Dawn, I really want to show how much I appreciate you," Ash said with a smile.

We walked to a place that was secluded, "Ash, what do you want to give me?" I asked as he pulled out a small arrangement of flowers with two heart shaped chocolates in the middle, I pulled mine out to reveal that we have the same gift for each other.

"Dawn, I have been meaning to say this for a while," Ash said with a grin.

"Ash, I love you," I confessed before he could finish his sentence, this left Ash lost for words hearing the three words I have been waiting to tell him.

"What? I was going to tell you the same thing," Ash told me in shock, "Dawn, I love you too," Ash professed with a smile as he handed me his present to me, "Happy Easter Dawn," Ash said with a smile.

**I hope you like this one a short and sweet one shot with Dawn being the main character.**


	12. Pearl Easter Special 3

**Pearl Easter Special 3:**

_The third and final Pealshipping Easter special for the year. I hope you enjoyed all three of them._

_Ash: 18_

_Dawn: 17_

_Iris: 15_

_Cilan 22_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine_

_(Normal POV)_

It was the middle of a massive journey through the Johto region for Dawn, she was travelling alone and felt like there was something or someone missing in her climb to be top coordinator, she kept looking over her shoulder to see if he was there but there was no success, it was starting to affect Dawn's performances at the contest halls since all she could think about was the raven haired man that she loved but she never admitted to it.

It had been over a year since she saw Ash and she wanted to see him more than ever, sadly the only thing keeping Ash away was the fact he was competing in another league in a far off region but this didn't stop Dawn from hoping that she would see him again, she was hoping to see Ash over the Easter break since there was going to be one contest she was hoping he would come and see.

"Ash, I hope to see you soon," Dawn said while looking around the town where the contest was going to be held, "it has been over a year since we even talked," Dawn told herself thinking that she might have done something wrong.

In a nearby town Ash was busy making preparations for his surprise visit hoping to shock Dawn with him competing in the pokemon contest, "man, won't she be surprised when she sees me" Ash said with a proud grin.

"Ash, your such a kid coming all this way to see some gir,l" the purple haired dragon master said berating Ash.

"Iris, she just some girl, she is someone important to me," Ash professed while feeling angry at Iris's comments about Dawn.

"So Ash, have you thought of what you might say to her?" Cilan asked with a smile while looking at Ash whose face had just turned slightly red, "I see you like this girl," Cilan pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah you're right Cilan, I miss her more than anything," Ash professed as they walked towards the town they knew she was going to be at because the advertised contest, "I am going to compete in this contest," Ash said with a smile, but Ash started to think of a way to surprise her even more, "I need a disguise and make sure she doesn't find out I am there until the end of the last battle." Ash said with a cheeky smile.

After a few hours of making the costume and making it to the contest hall Ash had entered as a coordinator named Red and chose his pokemon for the appeals round and the battle rounds, "alright Ash, we will be in the crowd to watch your contest," Iris said with a smile.

Ash had hidden something for the last few hours a pokemon egg for Dawn, "Zorua, she will love this gift," Ash said with a smile before placing it in the locker to make sure no one would get to it while he was competing.

As the appeals round passed with the top four people competing in the battle round, Red and Samantha were going to battle while Dawn and Marcus were taking the final battle. Red and Samantha made it to their respective ends and called out their pokemon, "Leavanny come on out" Red called out his grass/bug type pokemon.

"Never seen that pokemon before, go Quagsire!" Samantha called out her pokemon to battle, "Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" Samantha called out for the first attack, the water type fired a massive burst of water but the attack was easily dodged causing her to lose points.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Blade," Red instructed his pokemon to counter attack, Leavanny quickly charged at the water type with his arms glowing green as it slashed at Quagsire knocking it out with one hit.

"The winner of this round is Red," the MC declared with a smile before Red recalled his pokemon, "will Dawn and Marcus please come to the center to have the second battle" the MC instructed the next two people to come out for the battle.

Ash sat down in his room while he watched Dawn have her battle, Dawn was easily winning and knew that it was time to put his mask back on, he grabbed the egg and got ready to battle Dawn, "and the winner of this battle is Dawn." the MC declared as Dawn waved to the crowd

Ash walked out to the contest hall and placed the egg next to him, he called out Leavanny and stood there not saying a word, Dawn was ready since she was going to battle with Quilava, "this battle will be easy," Dawn declared as the battle started. Her confidence was quickly wiped away when the attacks were landing fast, "wow, this guy is good," Dawn said seriously.

Red was ready to land the finishing blow but decided against it, "I give up my pokemon cannot win this battle," Red said calmly finishing the battle allowing Dawn to win her ribbon.

"Why did you throw the battle?" Dawn asked angrily, her anger was removed as the strange removed the mask to reveal that it was Ash all this time, "Ash, it's you," Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around him Ash in response hugged Dawn in return.

"I have a present for you" Ash professed with a grin as he gave her the pokemon egg, "Dawn I have missed you so much" Ash confessed with a smile, "I am here to say I love you," Ash professed with a smile.

"Ash, I am so glad to hear you say that," Dawn said as the crowd watched the couple close the gap between them and eventually kiss each other, "Ash, I love you too," Dawn confessed with her bright smile, Iris and Cilan watched the couple and smiled at the chance of a bright future between them.

**Almost 1000 words but it was worth writing about, Easter isn't all about chocolates and the Zorua egg was representing new life. Please review the story as for now this is the last Easter special between the Ash and Dawn.**

**Please someone tell me which is the next major holiday (not Independence Day or ANZAC day) ones like Christmas or Easter.**


	13. Smoothie

**Smoothie:**

_A story based on my favorite beverages in the who world, this will be the first in a series of seasons for Ash and Dawn, please enjoy the short story._

_Ash: 17_

_Dawn: 16_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

It had been a hot start to summer with not reprieve in sight, the cooling was only barely doing its job in the Pokemon Center while two young lovebirds were sitting in the middle of the building trying to keep cool from the intense heat that was occurring from the outside. Even Ash's pokemon were finding ways to keep cool but to little success, Ash looked at Dawn for a moment with sweat still clinging to his face and pouring from his face.

"Ash when will this heatwave end?" Dawn said tiredly while waving a fan made of paper close to her face.

"I don't know Dawn" Ash said with irritation, Ash looked aroundf while feeling the heat creep into the Pokemon Center, "Dawn, I have an idea" Ash stated with a bright idea that could help cool them down. Ash recalled his pokemon while Dawn did the same thing before walking towards the door.

"So Ash what's the bright idea?" Dawn asked with a small smile, "there is no way we can cool down with this nasty weather" Dawn said with a frown, they walked out of the center before feeling the heat hit them like a ton of bricks, with the blaring rays of the sun hitting them on the face and the hot dry winds blowing on their bodies.

"Wow summer is so vicious." Ash pointed out while trying to help Dawn cover her face from the rays of the sun.

"Ash, what do you have in mind?" Dawn asked as she looked around the empty streets of Jubilife City. "This heat is so stupid no one will want to do some shopping in this weather" Dawn pointed out as the heat weighed them down.

"We will head to the bowling alley for a while" Ash said with a grin. "Go bowling and have a massive smoothie" Ash suggested with a smirk. They walked to the bowling alley to escape the heat hoping that with any luck the air-conditioning would help cool them down.

They made it to the bowling alley and luckily there was only a few people inside the building, the cooling was perfect. "Ash, that was an amazing idea" Dawn said sweetly as they instantly started to feel much cooler inside the bowling alley.

"Now is the time for us to do some bowling" Ash said with a smile, he went up to the counter and ordered the biggest smoothie they had to offer. "I would also like to hire a lane for two as well please" Ash said with a grin. They walked up to their bowling lane and put the bowling shoes on while waiting for their smoothie to arrive.

"Our biggest smoothie for two" a woman said with smile while placing the beverage on the table in front of Ash and Dawn.

"So Dawn, you want to get started?" Ash asked with a smirk while looking at Dawn, they approached the smoothing from either side and started sipping the smoothie from the straws. It didn't take long for them to sit next to each other while enjoying the smoothie.

"Ash, this smoothie is amazing" Dawn chirped happily while looking into Ash's eyes.

"Yeah this smoothie is great" Ash agreed with a smile, they approached each other while looking into one another's eyes. "You know we haven't started our game yet" Ash said with a smile.

"I don't care Ash, sharing this smoothie with you was all I wanted" Dawn confessed with a smirk before pressing her gentle lips onto Ash's. Ash placed his arm around Dawn while looking into each others eyes never looking at anything else, forgetting the hot summer's day

They continued to share the smoothie together forgetting that they were supposed to start a game of Ten Pin Bowling, but instead they were enjoying each others company and a smoothie on that hot summer's day

**I hope you enjoyed the first of four in a series dedicated to the season.**

**A.N. Get a smoothie they are awesome. Also please read and review and make a request on what you want to see in the four seasons series with Ash and Dawn.**


	14. Mother's Day Special: Pearl

**Mother's day Special: Pearl**

_Alright another mother's day special which hope you all enjoy. Please read and review my little stories it would make me very happy._

_Ash: 32_

_Dawn: 30_

_Shane: 9_

_Crystal: 7_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me:_

_(Normal POV)_

Ash was sitting around the table with his children helping them make cards for the Dawn, Mother's Day was approaching and this gave Ash time to spend with his children, the children were happy that their dad was helping them make their mom a present that was worth remembering, "So, dad did you get anything for mom yet?" Crystal asked her dad quietly.

"Not yet Crystal," Ash replied sadly which caused his young children to frown at him, "come on give me a break," Ash demanded knowing that his kids were right.

"Dad you have to get mom something," Shane said in a cheeky tone, Ash looked around at his kids and smile. "Dad why not get a box of chocolates, or maybe a pokemon," Shane suggested quickly.

"Shane and Crystal how about I let you guys finish off her and I will head out to get something for your mom," Ash suggested with a grin.

Ash walked out of the door quietly while his kids worked on the cards for Dawn, "great, now I have to get something," Ash said calmly before walking down the street, "Sadly I have no idea what to get her," Ash said sadly while looking around to town.

"She does so much and I could never find her the perfect gift," Ash said with a frown while looking around the town some more. The sun started to set and Ash still hadn't found a gift for his wife, it was something that was upsetting him greatly.

It was starting to get late, Ash walked back home empty handed, he walked back into his humble abode to find his kids sleeping on the table, Ash picked them up and put them to bed, "dad did you get mom a gift?" Crystal asked tiredly.

Ash knew he was out of surprises for Dawn, so he felt like there was nothing left to get her, Ash went to bed and slept the night.

Ash woke up after a great night's sleep, he went to the kitchen and saw that his kids were putting the finishing touches on the mother's day cards they were making, "come on dad, mom will be home soon," Shane said trying to pep his dad up.

"Yeah, you guys get to make an amazing gift and yet there is nothing left for me to give your mom," Ash told his children as they looked at their father with disappointment. Ash suddenly got a thought in his head, 'maybe I don't need to get her anything,' Ash thought to himself, 'maybe she is just happy to have us around,' Ash thought as the doorbell rang.

"Moms home," Crystal said as she ran for the door, Dawn opened the door and looked inside to find her kids almost bowl her over, "Happy Mother's Day," Crystal said with a smile. The children gave their mom the cards they made for their mother.

"Happy mother's day, mom," Shane called out with a grin while Ash watched the children give the handmade cards to Dawn.

"For me? Oh you guys are the sweetest," Dawn said with a bright smile, she looked up to see Ash with a saddened expression on his face, "What's the matter honey?" Dawn asked her husband with a smile.

"I couldn't find you a great present," Ash replied embarrassed by what had happened.

"Oh, Ash you don't need to get me a gift," Dawn replied with a grin. "You guys are the best gift any mother could ever ask for," Dawn said as she approached Ash pressing her lips on his cheek. The door closed and the family spent the rest of the day together. "Christmas, Birthday, Mother's day, I don't care as long as you guys are her with me that's all that matters," Dawn said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Ash's.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Please read and review all my other stories and please suggest a topic I should write about. I would definitely appreciate it.**


	15. Rising Sun

**Rising Sun:**

_This little one shot just popped into my head, one of my favorite sights in the whole world._

_Ash: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

After a comfortable night's sleep Ash found himself awake not wanting to go to sleep, he picked himself up, the temperature wasn't all that cold but, Ash looked up to the sky to see it dotted with small white specks and a half moon hanging over the horizon. Ash looked around some more to find a sweet young bluenette who was traveling with him, her hair was a mess but that didn't deter Ash from walking up to her. He pushed some of the blue hair aside and looked at her sleeping like an angel.

Ash turned towards a hill and walked towards it, "there is one thing that I haven't done since I got here," Ash said as he walked to the hill.

Dawn woke up and found that Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag, she picked herself up and tidied her hair, "Ash, where are you?" Dawn asked as she walked around the campsite.

Dawn looked up to see someone sitting on the hill, she approached the person and looked towards the sky, "so, Dawn, you woke up too," Ash questioned her as he looked up to the young bluenette.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep anymore," Dawn professed as she sat down next to Ash.

Ash and Dawn sat next to each other as the sky started to glow red, this continued for some time until a small yellow orb appeared sliced in half by the horizon, they looked intently not realizing that they were getting closer, so close that Dawn could rest her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Dawn turned their heads and looked into each others eyes, Ash placed his arm around Dawn while before turning back to watch the sunrise over the horizon.

"Ash, I can't believe I am watching the sunrise with you," Dawn said happily while watching the sky change color again this time from a red to a creeping azure.

"I know, I was hoping to watch a sun rise with you Dawn," Ash confessed nervously, "every time I watch a sunrise I look over my shoulder to see if your there to watch with me," Ash confessed as a blush started to creep across his face.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked calmly.

Ash was lost for words, he was always a proud person so admitting feelings was hard for him, he also felt that Dawn was special to him, she was like his sunrise, brightening up the dark canvas of night.

"I….um," was all that Ash could muster as he looked into Dawns' bright blue eyes which reflected the sunrise with such clarity, Ash could melt when he looked into Dawn's eyes.

"So, Ash that was amazing," Dawn said with a smile before walking away leaving Ash alone.

Ash knew that he blew another chance to tell Dawn how he felt, but a sudden urge flowed through his body, "Dawn, I love you!" Ash yelled at Dawn which caused her to freeze on the spot.

'Did, Ash just say he loves me?' Dawn thought to herself as she felt her face heat up. Dawn turned around and smiled before approaching the trainer. "Ash, you…um…ah," Dawn was trying to say her sentence but was now lost for words.

Ash stood up and walked over to Dawn, they pulled in for their first kiss under the first rays of the new day. After pulling away Dawn looked into Ash's eyes and smiled, "Ash, I love you too," Dawn confessed sweetly before burying her head into Ash's chest, Ash placed his hand on Dawn's head knowing that he finally achieved something important.

**I hope you all like this short and sweet one shot, now I will try to find another topic to write about.**

**Please read and review and if anyone suggest that I write about Dawn's return, I am ten steps ahead of you, I have just started a story about it.**


	16. Gratitude

**Gratitude:**

_This short and sweet one shot came from the idea of the Gracidea flowers. Told in Dawn's POV_

_Ash: 18_

_Dawn: 16_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Dawn's POV)_

We exchanged one last high five and said our goodbyes, he even told me not to worry, I watched as the ship left the dock and towards the horizon. After seeing the ship leave my view I started running home after seeing Ash off, he was heading home leaving me to find out what I want to do next, Piplup was crying for a very long time after seeing his friends leaving on the ship.

"I can't believe it why didn't I go with him?" I asked as tears flowed down my face, I cleared up my tears and looked out the window. "Maybe I should find out where he is going," I told myself calmly.

"Dawn, are you alright?" my mother asked me from the kitchen.

After my mother asked the question I ran down stairs and smiled at her, "no need to worry mom," I replied happily as an idea went through my head.

"Dawn, every time you say no need to worry, that's when I worry the most," my mother told me with a sigh. But this time she looked at my determined face and smiled, "It's Ash isn't it?" My mother asked me happily.

"Yeah I want to go to him," I confessed while looking at the ground.

"Well if that's the case then go to him," my mom instructed me.

I quickly ran out of the house with a smile and towards another ship, "Ash, wait for me," I called out happily followed soon after by Piplup. I picked up the small pokemon and continued towards the docks. "One ticket to the Kanto Region please," I requested quickly.

I paid the money and quickly made it to the ship, got on to the ship and we took off towards Ash's home region, 'I hope I am not too late,' I thought to myself as we set sail to a far off region. I walked around the ship for a while to look for a perfect gift for Ash, "maybe a gift isn't enough," I told myself while looking around.

I remembered the times we shared together, the arguments, happy times, the battles we shared and the times we cheered each other on. We smiled and cried, we watched many great things like the sunrise over the horizon and the sunset over the ocean. But there was one thing we didn't do and that was to hold hands while watching these things, I never thanked him for the wonderful memories, I never told him how I felt.

"I will not run away again," I declared with a confident smile, "I don't need to get him a gift, just want to be there with him," I stated calmly as I walked to my room.

The ship had docked and I was already and the gang plank, once the gang plank hit the ground I started running to find Ash, "now I believe Ash lives in Pallet Town," I said while running towards the town.

I ran as fast as I could until I got too tired to go any further. I sat down and gathered my breath and continued to think about the good times, he was always so reckless but he always looked after me, "Piplup do you remember the time I dressed up as a princess?" I asked the small penguin pokemon, "the look he gave me when he saw me," I stated as I remembered the time I traded places with Princess Salvia.

"He thought I was a princess," I stated with a smile.

"And you still are," I familiar voice called out, I looked over my shoulder to find Ash standing there.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock as he approached me.

"I come to this hill all the time, seeing the fields of Pallet Town as the white clouds float in the sky, it relaxes me," Ash told me with a smile, "in the last few days I came here to think about someone," Ash confessed.

"Really, who were you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"I came here to think about a young woman, who lit up my day with her smile, the one that cheered me on when I was down, the woman I cheered on with all my might, the lady I battled alongside against tough opponents," Ash said with a grin as he looked up to the clouds. "the woman I love," Ash confessed nervously.

"Really? Who is she?" I asked as a sinking feeling started to overcome me.

"I always come here to think about you Dawn, because you're important to me, Dawn, I love you." Ash confessed with a smile.

I picked myself up and ran over to Ash, I placed my arms around him and embraced him never wanting to let go. "Thank you, Ash, for being there, for being my light, for making me angry, making me happy," I thanked him with great gratitude.

"Dawn, thank you for being yourself," Ash said thankfully.

"Ash, don't go anywhere without me," I told the trainer as we continued to embrace.

"You have yourself a deal," Ash said calmly before we pulled away from the hug, I raised my hand to signal for a high five, Ash gave me a high five but this time I grasped his hand.

"From now on, instead of high fives we will hold hands," I declared with a smile which he returned as we lowered our hands before walking off towards our future together hand in hand.

**This idea I picked up from a forum. This one I hope you all like please read and review the story.**

**This one is very sweet as well I really want other people's views on these little stories, I know there are some that like my other material, but I like writing friendlier stuff as well. I am a little more upset that readers are going for adult material and action stories and sort of overlook my friendlier stories as well.**

**The sweet little one-shots will continue for a very long time as well, I want more people to review and read my stories as well**


	17. First Date

**First Date**

_A story told in Ash's POV, about him being nervous about his first date with Dawn as well as reflecting back on the times he shared with the beautiful young bluenette._

_Ash: 18_

_Dawn: 17_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me_

_(Ash's POV)_

I was sitting in my room nervous, my hands were trembling and I was sweating, when it came to battling I was always confident so sure of myself, but when it came to Dawn I was really nervous we never exchanged gifts because we both thought there was no need for that.

I can remember our first argument but in the end we forgave each other, our bond grew from that point onwards, eventually I started to view Dawn in a different light, I started to fall in love with her.

I took a photo from the bedside table and looked at it for a moment. "I can't believe this will be our first time going out," I told myself calmly before putting the picture down.

I look back on our adventures together, I think about the crazy stuff we did, the times I made her laugh and the moments I made her angry. I also thought of the times when she supported me when I was feeling down no matter how much of a brave front I put on, "She always saw right through my brave front," I said with a smile.

"I was always great to team up with her," I told myself as I walked to the door of the room as the time neared for our first date. "She understood my moves better than even May or Misty, she was the perfect partner," I declared while thinking about the battles we had.

I opened the front door only to be greeted by Dawn, "so, Ash are you ready to go?" Dawn asked as she extended her hand to meet mine.

We walked out towards the restaurant where we had dinner, we were given a table with an amazing view and with a few candles to set the mood, I was still very nervous I had no idea what to say to Dawn. "Dawn, there is something I want to tell you," I said still trying to cool my nerves.

I tried to say something but when she smiled I lost every word I was about to say.

We had our dinner and dessert, "Dawn, don't worry I will pay for the meal," I told her as she looked at me with a smile.

"Such a gentleman," Dawn teased happily as I paid the bill.

We walked out of the restaurant almost an arm length apart but that was changed as Dawn got closer, she placed her arms around mine and her head on my shoulders. "D-Dawn, what are you?" I asked but I was interrupted when she placed a finger on my lips.

"Ash, I am one lucky woman you know?" Dawn questioned with a smile as her looked into my eyes. "You don't know how to tell a woman you love her, but I know that you do," Dawn stated with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at the bluenette.

"Ash, it's written all over your face, you can't hide anything from me," Dawn told me with her infectious smile. "Ash, you can't say it but I will," Dawn said before in interrupted her.

"I can't say what?" I asked with a cheeky smile, "you mean this, I love you Dawn," I professed happily as Dawn looked at me in shock.

"Ash that was a great first date," Dawn told me happy to spend some time with me. I walked her back home before leaving her alone. "Ash, wait up there is something I need to tell you," Dawn called out to me as I walked towards the gate. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand, "I love you, Ash," Dawn confessed happily.

We lent in and we got closer and closer, our lips made contact setting off fireworks, the earth trembled around me until it came to a sudden stop, she looked at me and smiled, "now that's what I call a first kiss," Dawn said with a smile before entering her home. I stood there amazed at the feeling I was experiencing, I placed my fingers on my lips and thought about the new memory we just shared together.

"Wow, my first kiss and it was with Dawn," I told myself proud of this moment.

**I hope you enjoyed this little story fill with not one first time but two. Please read and review the story along with my other short and sweet stories as well. **

**I am trying to come up with an idea for the four seasons series involving these two so suggestions would be appreciated**


	18. Tag Team Connection

**Tag Team Connection:**

_A short story that could easily go over 1000 words, (even though I said none of them would go over 1000 words) so I am willing to overlook that discretion. This story will contain a battle the team of Ash/Dawn against two OC._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 13_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Dawn always made the perfect Team, their way of understanding one another was completely uncanny, they knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word, it was almost like telepathy, when it came to battling as a team they were nearly unbeatable. Ash and Dawn always knew each others moves regardless of the situation that they were facing, against the odds they were fierce and in tournaments their determination was intimidating. But there was one team that always had their number, the Team of Cameron and Sandra.

"Dawn, we have lost to those two on three separate occasions," Ash pointed out with frustration as he glared at Dawn, "Dawn, we need to beat them on this occasion," Ash remarked angrily.

"Hey don't get angry at me, we have only just formed our team," Dawn snapped back but Ash was still a little frustrated at the three defeats. "I have never seen these three defeats get to Ash so badly," Dawn said with great worry while watching the trainer walking off towards the distance.

Dawn couldn't believe that their tag team was about to implode right in front of her, she looked at Piplup with great worry and started to feel like it was her fault.

"Ash, please don't let these defeats get to you, we will beat those two one day," Dawn said with a smile before heading off in the other direction.

Ash was walking off towards the beach in order to think about the defeats, "I, can't blame Dawn, she has only just started training her pokemon," Ash said with coolness, "our team work is amazing but we both need to get better," Ash professed with a smile before walking back towards his original location.

Ash made it back to where he walked away from Dawn only to find a letter, Ash read the letter and was quickly overcome with guilt, 'Dawn, I can't believe I pushed you away like that,' Ash thought to himself. But he didn't let it drag him down he ran off to find Dawn, 'Dawn, this is my fault, but we will become stronger because of it,' Ash thought to himself with a smile.

Ash finally made it to the forest and heard voices, "that's it Piplup, we have to become stronger for Ash!" Dawn yelled out as Ash watched on from behind a tree. Ash watched as Dawn and Piplup practiced their moves training to become a lot stronger.

'Dawn, she is training to become a better partner,' Ash thought to himself while watching the bluenette train her pokemon, Ash looked on amazed at how much Piplup's training had elevated his strengths. Ash looked around until he spotted a large rock teetering over Dawn.

"Alright, Piplup let's wrap this up," Dawn declared as she called for another attack which rattled the large rock to fall towards her.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded with authority. Pikachu charged up for the attack until he was surrounded by a yellow aura of electricity before unleashing the powerful attack at the falling boulder.

Dawn looked up only to see the large rock explode into many pieces before harmlessly falling next to her, she looked over her shoulder with a relieved look on her face, "Ash, you saved me," Dawn said with a smile.

"Sorry for making you worry Dawn," Ash said apologetically, Dawn approached and smiled at the trainer.

"No need to worry, I am the one that should be apologizing, I let you down in those battles," Dawn stated with a smirk, "I am ready to face them again, but with you as my partner and this time we will beat them," Dawn declared confidently, Ash smiled at her and nodded his head in approval.

"So, how about it? We train together and we will defeat those two the next time we battle," Ash said confidently as they left for their camp.

This time they slept the whole night, they slept because their team was never going to be in doubt again.

After they woke up they had breakfast and started a little training to strengthen their team work. The training continued until they were approached by two young trainers, "So you two are training pity it won't do you any good," a male trainer said arrogantly before calling out his Monferno.

"Yeah, Cameron those two will never defeat us," Sandra said with a smile on her face before calling out her Prinplup.

Ash and Dawn turned around to face their rivals again, "Ash, you ready to defeat these two?" Dawn asked her partner with great confidence.

"Yeah, let's show them what a real team is capable of," Ash declared as he glared at the two Trainers.

Ash and Dawn called forth their respective pokemon and got ready to battle their tag rivals, in another battle.

The trainers stood by their respective partners for the battle and waited for the first move to be made.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw," Sandra instructed her pokemon.

"Pikachu, quick defend Piplup with Iron Tail," Ash issued his commanded calmly. The two pokemon charged at each other with Pikachu heading in for the intercept. The two attacks collided pushing the penguin like pokemon back before Pikachu hit the ground.

"You can't do anything right," Cameron told his partner as he looked back towards the battle, "Monferno use Flamethrower," Cameron called out for the mighty attack. The flames headed towards Pikachu who was still recovering from the counter attack.

"Don't forget about me, Piplup use Hydro Pump," Dawn called out for the powerful attack. Piplup jumped up and a small pool of water protruded from his beak, Piplup fired the mighty water attack at the incoming fire type attack.

Monferno was pushed back by the powerful attack, his trainer started to bicker with his partner.

"Dawn, look they are starting to fight," Ash pointed out calmly.

"I know Ash, what you say we give them a little payback," Dawn said with a confident smile as they got ready to call for their attacks.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle," Ash commanded confidently.

"Piplup, Use Hydro Pump again," Dawn issued her order with great confidence.

Pikachu charged at the two pokemon with great speed and in a thunderous aura before combining with the Hydro Pump to increase the power of the attack. The attacks smashed into the opposing pokemon causing the other tag team to look back at the battle in shock.

Pikachu ran back to his side of the battle and the opposing pokemon were knocked out of the battle. With great instinct Ash and Dawn raised their hands giving each other a high five as they celebrated.

"Ash, we did it," Dawn celebrated with a smile before looking into Ash's eyes.

"Yeah, you were impressive Dawn," Ash stated happily as they were approached by their opponents.

"I guess you two are the better all-round team," Cameron pointed out with a look of embarrassment before he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, you two are quiet something," Sandra said with a smile. "You two also make a cute couple," Sandra pointed out with a smile.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other as their faces heated up and they started to glow red from the comment, not noticing that they were holding hands. "See, Cameron they are holding hands," Sandra said with laughter.

Ash and Dawn noticed that their hands were entwined; they looked into each others eyes yet again this time smiling at each other and nodding, like they knew what the other was thinking.

"Cameron and Sandra if you want a rematch, please don't hesitate," Ash told his rivals, the two trainers nodded in approval and walked off.

"Ash, we aren't just a team now, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Dawn declared much to Ash's surprise.

"Hey since when are we a couple?" Ash asked amazed at Dawn's comment.

"Because I said so that's when," Dawn responded with a smile on her face as their respective pokemon looked at each other nervously knowing that this relationship will be a very happy one.

**I hope you liked this long one shot the battle was short but I didn't want it to be too long either. The stories were meant to be short and sweet, but this one was just over 1350 words. I still hope you enjoyed it still.**

**Please read and review the stories I am still in search for ideas, I might have to use the dictionary because I am starting to get a little desperate for ideas.**


	19. Skiing Lessons

**Skiing lessons:**

_Here's one for a winter special._

_Ash: 19_

_Dawn: 18_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

It had been snowing all day creating perfect conditions for a day of skiing for Ash and Dawn. Ash carried the skis uphill while Dawn was lagging behind she was nervous because she had never skied before and she knew how good Ash was. Ash had promised Dawn that he would teach her how to ski this winter and he decided to live up to that promise.

"Ash, I know you're good at skiing but can you please take it easy on me?" Dawn requested quietly.

"Of cause, I started out like you as well, I couldn't ski for anything when I started out," Ash confessed with a calm smile.

They got to the hill which was good enough to teach Dawn on, "Ash, this hill is a little small," Dawn pointed out with a frown.

"Dawn, it will be perfect for you since I have to teach you as well," Ash told the young bluenette while he was putting on his skis.

"Alright, Dawn the first thing you need to do is put the poles on either side of you," Ash instructed quietly, Dawn placed the skiing poles on either side of her, "the next thing to do is put one ski on at a time, like this," Ash said as he show Dawn everything he was pointing out, "be sure to hold onto the poles so that way you don't go downhill," Ash instructed sternly.

"You speak like you had experience in the matter," Dawn pointed out as she struggled to follow the detailed instructions.

"Yeah I do, Dawn, I broke my arm on my first attempt," Ash confessed with a frown. "From that time onwards I learnt what I did wrong an improved my skills," Ash stated with a confident grin.

"Okay, Ash I got the skis on," Dawn pointed out as she struggled to maintain balance. "Whoa this is difficult," Dawn stated but Ash was there to help her maintain balance, she looked at Ash with a smile knowing that she was in safe hands.

"Now Dawn, when you need to stop create a 'V' shape with your skis, but don't let your skis cross over one another," Ash instructed calmly before heading down the small hill.

Ash watched Dawn learning how to ski, he watched her fall over on numerous occasions but she never gave up, she picked herself up and continued to try with all her might. Dawn started to show signs of slight improvement.

"Come, Dawn it is starting to get late," Ash told Dawn calmly as he walked up to her.

"Alright, Ash, but how do I take these things off?" Dawn asked as she stopped at the bottom of the hill. Ash skied slowly next to her and held her in place.

"Alright, Dawn, what you need to do is use the bottom of you skiing poles to press down behind your ski boots," Ash instructed calmly, Ash held Dawn in place while she was pressed down on the ski, "now that was one I can let you go now so you can undo the other," Ash stated with a smile.

Dawn undid the ski and started to walk slowly, Ash undid his skis, after he got of his skis Dawn tackled him into the snow, "Dawn, what was that for?" Ash asked while looking at Dawn.

"For laughing at me when I fell over," Dawn teased with a smile.

"I didn't laugh at you," Ash pointed out but Dawn wouldn't listen to the truth, she looked at Ash and smiled.

"Thanks for teaching me how to ski," Dawn said thankfully as she looked into Ash's auburn eyes, "teach me again or else," Dawn threatened.

"Or else what?" Ash enquired with a smirk.

"Or else you will never get another one of these," Dawn said before planting her gentle lips on Ash's, Ash was taken by surprise but he enjoyed it so much. Dawn pulled away from the kiss and picked herself up

"Fine we will come back here tomorrow for another lesson," Ash said with a smile, Dawn helped Ash up before walking home.

Ash carried the skis home with Dawn holding onto his other arm as the snow started to fall again to help build up a fresh cover for the next day of skiing.

**I hope you like this winter story, I am lucky I had the four seasons stories to go by and this one sort of arrived in my head. sorry I took so long I have been very busy of late so I can't release as often as I would like to**


	20. Olympic special 1

**Olympic Special 1: Pearl.**

_Alright I don't know how this will go, since I will be doing a special involving the Olympics. How about we start off with something a little simpler like equestrian? Well I have watched it, very technical stuff._

_Ash: 23_

_Dawn: 22_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me and neither does the Olympics._

Sitting on her Rapidash with the crowd watching her, a young bluenette was feeling nervous, this being her first appearance on the grand stage, Beautiflies where flying around in her stomach, she let out a nervous smile, looked at the crowd and got ready to perform at her best, Dawn place her hand on the powerful horse like pokemon and tried to calm it down.

"It will be fine," Dawn said with assurance, she gulped for a moment and got the signal to begin her performance.

A deafening silence filled the arena, Dawn had begun her dressage with Rapidash, the fire type moved with great precision, almost faultless, Dawn kept concentrating keeping the powerful pokemon in step all the way around the dressage area.

Dawn signaled for a canter, the pokemon obliged with great enthusiasm, the fire type used the canter stage of the performance with great effect only making a small mistake at the start, 'I hope they didn't pick that one up,' Dawn repeatedly thought but she need to keep her emotions in check, she kept her performance up hoping that it was enough to give her a lead in the event.

Dawn eventually started the final stages of her performance, this time signaling Rapidash to finish off their dressage stage of the event. Dawn and Rapidash stopped in the middle of the dressage area and acknowledged the crowd before moving to the exit of the arena.

Dawn let out a relieved sigh knowing that this was possibly going to lose a lot of points, she looked up to see her penalty points on the screen, "what, I only got forty point five penalty points?" Dawn asked herself as she pinched herself after seeing her score.

Ash rode up on his Rapidash, getting ready to perform, "Wow, Dawn that was amazing, never knew my team mate was such a natural," Ash said with a smile before climbing down from his pokemon. He walked up to Dawn who was now crying. "What's the matter Dawn? You did so well," Ash said as he placed his arms around Dawn trying to comfort her.

"I messed up in the performance and still I got a huge round of applause and the judges gave me a good score," Dawn said while burying her head into Ash.

"It will be fine, I mean come on my first Olympics happened when I was nineteen, I made a bunch of mistakes that got me a sixty two point nine," Ash said with a smile, "you showed that you're a natural at it," Ash told Dawn trying to rub away the tears from her eyes.

Ash walked up to his Rapidash and got ready to ride out for his dressage, "Ash, good luck," Dawn said with greater composure, Ash nodded with a smile and rode out for his performance.

Dawn watched as Ash did his best, showing off what his training has done over the four year wait, Dawn watched with great intent hoping that Ash would better her performance, after Ash's performance Dawn looked up to the screen to find out Ash's score, the crowd was amazed and clapped generously, "Ash only got forty one penalty points," Dawn told herself in shock.

Ash rode up to Dawn who was waiting for him, he was fifth in the standings while Dawn was fourth, "so you watched my performance?" Ash asked with a smile before getting off his Rapidash, "see that? You got a better score than me," Ash said with laughter.

Dawn looked at Ash again, 'Ash, you did that deliberately to make me happy,' Dawn thought with a grin.

Ash and Dawn walked back with Ash holding the reigns of Rapidash in one hand and holding Dawn's hand with the other, "it will be time for our Rapidash to rest up for the next day's events," Ash said with a smile proud of his and Dawns performance on the day.

**Alright I am not sure how that one went, but I think it was okay, please read and review and make a request on which event you would like me to type for. Please make it easy for me since I don't know all the events at the Olympics.**


	21. Colors of Autumn

**Colors of Autumn:**

_This Pearlshipping story is a long time coming, please enjoy this little story._

_Ash: 17_

_Dawn: 16_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn were walking in the park holding hands, Dawn had a picnic basket in one arm while Ash kept the blanket in his other arm, it was the perfect day, they had been waiting for a warm day since the end f summer and it's very hot weather, after walking together for a while they noticed the perfect spot to place the blanket on the ground.<p>

Ash placed the blanket on the ground while Dawn placed the basket next to the blanket, "Ash, this is amazing, so many colorful leaves," Dawn said in wonderment while red, orange, yellow and brown leaves rained down from the trees.

Ash stared at his girlfriend for as long as his heart could allow, he smiled as her bright smile continued to light up his day, "Dawn, are we going to eat?" Ash asked happily.

Dawn quickly opened up the basket and placed the food in the middle of the blanket, bit by bit the blanket was filed with salads, sandwiches and desserts. "come on Ash, time to enjoy this day together," Dawn chimed in, she grabbed one of the salads and started to eat while Ash gorged down on the sandwiches .

They continued to eat as leaves of many different colors continued to rain down, the two enjoyed the sight of the ground being covered by a colorful array of leaves, "amazing, so colorful," Ash said in a relaxed tone.

Dawn fell on her back and looked up to see the colorful trees, "yeah, it's really nice," Dawn confessed happily as she turned her gaze to Ash, "you know, it will be winter soon," Dawn pointed out as she took a hold of Ash's hand.

Ash rested next to Dawn with a smirk on his face, "I know," Ash replied calmly as the two turned their heads to look into one another's eyes, they looked at each other lovingly. Ash soon found himself sitting up to grab some more food.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Dawn asked with a smile.

Ash looked down at Dawn and nodded happily, "ask away," Ash retorted.

"Do you think we would stay happy like this for the rest of our lives?" Dawn asked nervously.

Ash looked up at the raining leaves and let out a quick laugh, he looked back down at Dawn with a smile, "I love you more than the colors of Autumn," Ash confessed with a smile, "you're the most Important person in my life," Ash stated happily.

Dawn closed her eyes and smiled at the sentiment that was being given to her, "I am glad to hear that from you Ash," Dawn said with a sigh, Dawn quickly picked herself up and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ash soon placed his arm around Dawn and looked at the leaves of different colors raining down around them, sitting there enjoying the site forgetting all around them. Dawn and Ash looked into each others eyes with only one thing in their minds, they moved closer until their lips made contact, they closed their eyes again enjoying the moment forgetting that the leaves were falling in every direction. Eventually they opened their eyes to discover that they were very close to each other, they continued the kiss until they were holding each others hands.

They pulled away for air amazed at what had just happened, "Ash, that was amazing," Dawn said happily, "loving you was never a choice or a chore, it was always going to happen," Dawn confessed happily as she hugged Ash with all her might.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little story, please leave a review to let me know what you think, look back at my other stories and my other works.<strong>

**The next story will be a springtime story with Ash and Dawn.**


	22. Dancing in the Springtime

**Dancing in the Springtime:**

_A long time coming I believe but I think this one will be a nice short and sweet one shot for everyone, please read and review the series and make a request in what you want to see in the series._

_Ash: 21_

_Dawn: 20_

* * *

><p>It was a warm day at the beginning of Spring the snow was almost gone and the trees were starting to fill with bright green leaves with blossoms blooming in every part of the tree, the smell of the flowers wafted through the air leaving an amazing feel in the air for everyone to experience, Ash and Dawn were sitting in the middle of a picnic blanket with a full view of the Volbeat and the Illumise fluttering around to get the feeling of Spring in full swing.<p>

Ash looked around with a smile on his face before looking around to see Dawn with wonderment written all over her face, 'she is so happy,' Ash thought while his grin, "Dawn, what do you think of this place?" Ash asked nervously as his heart started to beat even faster.

Dawn turned her gaze to Ash for a quick second, "I love this place," Dawn retorted happily before looking back at the bug types dancing around in the sky.

Ash got up looked towards the basket that was left a few feet away, 'the pokemon sound like they are singing,' Ash thought while the gentle noises of pokemon filled the air with the wind picking up to carry the sound.

Dawn stood up and walked to Ash nervously, 'the music is great, maybe I can dance with Ash,' Dawn thought as her confidence was now removed from her, 'the moment I think of Ash I start to get nervous,' Dawn thought as she walked closer to Ash. "Um… Ash, doesn't t-t…..this m…..m…music… sound nice?" Dawn stuttered nervously as her cheeks started to gain a red shade.

Ash looked back at his longtime friend, 'how can I tell her that I love her?' Ash thought as Dawn got closer.

Dawn was now standing in front of her longtime crush, 'how can I tell him that I love him?' Dawn thought while gulping.

The music got louder but the harmony never changed, the two friends looked away trying to avoid eye contact with one another, Ash turned his vision back to Dawn and extended his hand out to the young bluenette, "want to dance to this music?" Ash enquired anxiously not certain how Dawn would respond.

Dawn moved her hand to meet with Ash's she looked up at Ash with her bright blue eyes, "I would love to," Dawn replied, Dawn quickly placed her hand on Ash's shoulder while Ash placed his hand on her waist, they grabbed their respective free hand and started to dance with perfection, 'when did Ash learn to dance like this?' Dawn thought while enjoying the dance.

Ash continued to move perfectly not missing a beat as the sounds of the pokemon were echoing through the air, 'the dancing lessons have taken have become very useful,' Ash thought while the two moved in perfect harmony not saying a word dancing on a perfect spring day.

Dawn got closer and closer before resting her head on the trainers chest, Ash's heart started to beat faster and faster almost like it was going to burst out from his chest, "Ash, that was amazing," Dawn silently stated but was still having a hard time trying to tell Ash about her feelings.

Ash placed his arms around Dawn and embraced her, "Dawn, I-I…..I," Ash begun to stutter, the bluenette lifted her head to stare at Ash while he was trying to string together a sentence, 'she looks so innocent,' Ash thought while looking into her eyes.

"Ash, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time," Dawn said as she started to regain her confidence.

She moved her hand towards Ash's face and gently cupped it all while she was smiling at him, 'what could it be?' Ash thought but was soon caught off guard as Dawn got into Ash's face and started getting even closer.

"Ash, you have been my inspiration for so long, my cornerstone of strength," Dawn explained quietly knowing the moment of truth was there for her to take, Dawn let out a quick breath and closed her eyes, she gulped and opened her eyes again, "I love you."

Ash was shocked to hear the words but they were the ones he was waiting to tell Dawn himself, "I love you Dawn," Ash confessed while Dawn moved in.

Dawn gently pressed her lips on Ash's causing everything to standstill around them, it went on for what seemed like an eternity but it was worth the wait, It was almost like the weight of the world was lifted off their shoulders. After pulling away from the kiss Ash and Dawn looked back into each others eyes and smiled now they were more confident that they finally got one hurdle out of the way, "we have many more hurdles to face, but we will face them together," Dawn told Ash happily as she moved back, she grasped his arm and watched the first sunset of Spring with Ash.

* * *

><p><em>This short and sweet one-shot of Spring is the last of the four season series for this pairing, I hope you all enjoyed it, please don't be afraid to make a request, there are many things to write about and I would love to see what you the readers want me to type about for this pairing. Please PM me or use the Review to not only tell me what you think of the series but to make a request.<em>

_I am looking at around Christmas and New Years for my holiday topics to write about._


	23. Unexpected

**Unexpected:**

_This short and sweet story between Ash and Dawn, please enjoy this story._

_Ash: 23_

_Dawn: 22_

* * *

><p>Ash sat at home to wait for Dawn to return home after going to the doctors after falling sick, Ash picked up the remote to watch TV to keep his mind of Dawn's illness, he flicked the channels but his thoughts continued to be of Dawn, 'maybe I should go out for a walk,' Ash thought as he grabbed his keys and stood up and walked to the door of their house, before opening the door he picked up his mobile phone and opened the door.<p>

Ash walked out of the house and closed the door, Ash made sure that he left a quick note on the table just in case she returned home before he did, "alright now it's time to clear my mind," Ash told himself as he walked down the drive way of his home.

While Ash was going for a walk Dawn was waiting for the news about why she was feeling really sick, the doctor walked into the room with papers in hand, he walked back to his seat and sat down, Dawn was in the seat nervous of the what the doctor was about to tell her, fear was one of the emotions she was going through, 'I hope it isn't too bad,' Dawn thought while sitting quietly

The Doctor looked up and opened the folder, "alright Dawn, I have some amazing news for you," the doctor told the young bluenette.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief before smiling at the doctor, "so what is wrong with me?" Dawn asked quickly.

"There is nothing wrong with you," the doctor retorted, "but you're expecting sometime in November," the doctor finish with an assuring grin.

Dawn sat there with her mouth wide open not only in surprise but in happiness as well; she quickly got up and yelled in excitement, "I am pregnant!" Dawn yelled in a celebratory manner, Dawn settled back into her seat to hear more information from the doctor.

"As long as you don't do that too often your child should be fine," the doctor laughed before closing the folder.

Dawn got back up and walked out of the surgery with a wide grin, 'I know that Ash would be out walking so if I can beat him home I will surprise him,' Dawn thought with a cheeky grin.

After walking for about twenty minutes Dawn had made it home with great excitement, she waited for Ash to make it back home, she sat down and started to think of a way to tell Ash about the unexpected new member of their family. The place was silent until Dawn heard the front door openin she walked out of the kitchen and saw Ash walking into the house, "hey Dawn, so how was the doctors?" Ash asked noticing that Dawn was looking down at the ground in shame, "not good is it?" Ash asked with a frown.

Dawn looked up got closer to Ash, "I am going to be a mother," Dawn said with a renewed smile.

Ash stood there in shock not know what to say, many emotions ran through his mind, "I am going to be….." Ash said as he looked at Dawn's innocent blue eyes, "to be a father!" Ash yelled in excitement as Dawn ran into Ash's arms. "I am going to be a father!" Ash repeated over and over again.

"I am going to be a mother!" Dawn yelled happily

"I am going to be a father!" Ash yelled as the two repeated themselves for another thirty seconds.

The two excitedly embraced from the news, Ash and Dawn pulled back from the hug, they looked around lounge room and back at each other, "I think we're going to need a bigger house," Ash said with laughter.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Dawn declared happily.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this one, the near ending scene was used from another anime, guess which one it is and I will take your request, but this one might end up being a sequence of events or I could expand on it a little more, but even if I do expand on it, it will most likely be next year.<em>

_Please review the story and have a look at my other material as well. _


	24. Pearl Christmas Special 1

**Pearl Christmas Special 1:**

_A short and sweet Christmas story between Ash and Dawn, please enjoy this story basically told in three parts._

_Ash: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

_Have an awesome Christmas and a Legendary New Year folks._

* * *

><p>The snow was slowly falling in Veilstone City with the feeling of Christmas in the air, the people were buying last minute gifts for their loved ones. the Christmas songs were being played all over the place, Ash Ketchum was in the city to buy a gift for a beautiful young bluenette as part of the secret Santa between the group, he looked around knowing how hard it was to buy her something, something for someone who meant so much to him, "you know buddy, I didn't get a thing for her birthday and didn't get a thing for Easter," Ash complained while placing his hands over his face feeling a little upset with himself, "what do I get her?" Ash asked while clenching his fists in heavy frustration.<p>

Ash looked around even further into the shops still trying to find Dawn something special, but nothing inside the shops fit the mold, he was too far in the city and time was running out to buy a gift to present to Dawn, "why is it so hard to buy her something?!" Ash yelled out as a person whispered over to the trainer.

Ash walked over to the person in the stalls, "sometimes the best gift is so basic," the person said while Ash was and looked around to see many different flower arrangements, "yes these are some of the finest flower arrangements in the Sinnoh Region," the woman said while placing another bouquet on the display cabinet.

"But these are just flowers," Ash retorted while looking over to Pikachu.

"Young man, the best gift isn't the most flashiest or the most expensive," the woman as she placed her hand on the small electric pokemon, "the best gifts come from the heart, I can tell the person you are buying a gift for means a lot to you," the woman explained wisely much the surprise of the trainer, she walked back into the stall with the trainer following.

"Why don't you have many visitors?" Ash asked the woman as he looked around to see the many arrangements of flowers lining the walls of the stall when he spotted a bouquet of pink flowers at the back of the small shop.

"People buy the most expensive gifts and most times it isn't what they want," the woman said with sadness as she showed a picture of a man standing next to her, "I was always happy to have him be there for me, he even gave me these flowers when I was young," she explained as she allowed the trainer a closer look at green and pink bouquet to the trainer, Ash looked at them for a moment and was being drawn into its simplicity.

"I can't help but be drawn into these beautiful flowers," Ash said happily as he looked at the watch on his arms, "oh no I only have thirty minutes before my time limit is up," Ash said with a frown as he pulled out his wallet, he looked at the price of the flower of the flowers and fell back in shock, "the price is astronomical," Ash complained as the woman laughed at the trainer.

"How much does she mean to you?" the woman asked the trainer forcing him to look over to his partner pokemon, "I can tell you value her a lot," the woman said with a smile, "money isn't really an issue, if you give it to her with all your heart, she will accept them regardless of how simple this bouquet is," the woman said wisely as she gave Ash the flowers, "the most expensive gifts can mean very little, but the most simplistic gift can mean so much more," she said as the trainer tried to give her the money which she refused, "no money can buy the gift she seeks."

Ash looked on in shock as he looked at the flowers for a moment, 'what does she seek?' Ash wondered as he walked out the shop and down the streets of the town, he looked back as the snow started to get heavier and the people were packing the streets even more tightly, he looked back to find that the stall had disappeared but the flowers were still in his hand, "the shop is gone," Ash said while holding the flowers tightly.

Ash walked to the Pokemon Center where the rest of his friends were waiting with the words of the elderly woman ringing in his mind, 'no money can buy the gift she seeks,' the elderly womans words rang louder and louder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like the first part of the story the next one will be about the sametime with Dawn being the focus followed by the third part which is exchanging the gifts.<strong>


	25. Pearl Christmas Special 2

**Pearl Christmas Special 2:**

_Alright this one will focus on Dawn's side of the previous story then the next will be the finale of the Christmas special._

_Ash: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

* * *

><p>"I picked his name from the hat and now I have to get a present," Dawn complained as she pulled out the piece of paper with the trainers name on it, she let out a sigh while the cold winter breeze picked up and the snow started to fall slowly towards the ground. The bluenette sighed while her small blue pokemon looked at her with concern, "he has always had the same problem as me," Dawn stated as she let out her hand to grab some falling snow, thinking about his birthday and Easter, remembering her embarrassment when May and Brock got her something, even Misty get him a present, "I could never get him a present that was special, I tried everything to get him something nice," Dawn said with a less than confident look in her eyes.<p>

Dawn got up and walked towards Veilstone City where she knew that Ash was getting her something, "he was the sameway, everyone got me something, but he didn't," Dawn said as she slowly walked towards the center of the city while listening to the bells ringing, people singing Christmas carols, it was until she arrived to a part of the city where a group of people were singing White Christmas, "amazing," Dawn said while watching the people singing the classic song, "my mother use to sing that song all the time," Dawn said with a grin as she remembered her younger days.

"Hey young lady, it seems you are having a hard time finding a gift for someone," one of the men in a Santa's outfit said with a smile, "why not watch our performance, we might be able to inspire you," he said as Dawn took a seat in front of the group as the sang through different songs.

"So many songs, but still I feel like there is nothing for me to give him," Dawn said while the performers continued to perform in front of her and to the rest of the people, it was until the group started singing the next song an idea popped into her head, 'what is this song?' Dawn wondered as she listened with a widening smile.

She continued to listen with great anticipation with her confidence growing. The song continued for some time until the group packed up their stuff, "so, did you find out what you want to give him?" the man asked calmly as he placed the book in his bag.

"Yes, that last song you sung, what was it called?" Dawn enquired with a smile as she clasped her hands together with great hope.

"The song is called, All I want for Christmas is you," the man replied calmly as the girl smiled at him while clapping her hands.

"I want the lyrics, please that is what I want to give him," Dawn remarked as she closed her eyes in hope.

He man smiled and pulled out his book, "you know the most important gifts in the world don't cost money, the most important gifts come from the heart," the man said wisely as he pulled out the lyrics of his final song, "you seem to understand that concept," he said proudly before walking away.

Dawn watched the group leaving while she was holding onto the papers with the lyrics of the song, "the greatest gift comes from the heart," Dawn reiterated the words of the man who handed her the lyrics f the song, "the greatest gift doesn't cost money, is that why Ash and me always had a hard time buying each other a gift each?" Dawn asked herself as she looked at the lyrics on paper.

Dawn looked intimidated as she practiced the song word for word, "wow this is difficult," Dawn said while walking though the city while singing the song that was on the sheet of paper, "I will never get this right before we exchange gifts, but I have to get this right," Dawn encouraged herself as she walked through the city slowly practicing the lyrics until she felt confident enough to sing it without looking at the paper for the lyrics.

Dawn looked over to her pokemon and smiled brightly as she walked around the city with the added confidence of having the perfect gift for Ash, "alright Piplup, we need to meet up with the rest of the group," Dawn told her pokemon while picking him up and walking quietly towards the medical facility and placing the piece of paper in her bag, 'I hope he likes it,' Dawn thought while entering the Pokemon Center to find all her friends accept for Ash sitting there waiting for Ash and Dawn to return.

"It seems Ash and Dawn are late, like always," Brock said with a smile noticing that Dawn didn't have a parcel for Ash to exchange with him.

"I couldn't find him a nice present," Dawn said while everyone looked at the ground in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this short story, the next one will be finale of this Christmas Special.<strong>


	26. Pearl Christmas Special 3

**Pearl Christmas Special 3:**

_Alright this is the finale of the of the Pearlshipping Christmas special saga for one year, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did._

_Ash: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn sat with the rest of the group in front of the Christmas tree, they looked at each other with hopes that their secret Santa got them the gifts they wanted, Ash watched nervously as Misty gave her gift to Max to start proceedings, "Max, I hope you enjoy it," Misty said happily as she gave the mysterious parcel to the May's younger brother with a smile.<p>

Everyone watched Max open the present in hopes that the gift was going to be amazing, he opened up the box to see a large book inside, "wow, this book is amazing, I have been looking for it for a long time," Max said while picking up the book to start flipping through the pages, "some many different legendary pokemon," Max said with hope before putting the book down to see the next person get ready to hand out their gift to the next person.

May sat proudly thinking that her brother got an amazing gift, May was next to hand out her present , she walked up to Drew and passed the present over to him in hopes that he would love it, little did she know Drew was also meant to give her a gift as well, "here May, I picked you out of the hat as well," Drew stated with a smile while handing over a small box to May in exchange for May's gift.

The two opened their presents in unison, "wow a bracelet," May said as she picked it up with a smile and put it on her wrist.

Drew looked at the new Pokeblock case that May had given to him, "wow thanks May, I misplaced mine in Unova a few months ago," Drew said while scratching the back of his head in humiliation.

"Misplaced it, more like you forgot to pick it up," May told her boyfriend with a cheeky smile. The two continued to argue for a little while the next lot of gifts we about to be given out, they watched while Gary was about to give his gift to Misty.

"No need for me to say what I was going to give you, you kept passing hints," Gary said while handing his gift to Misty. The red head took the parcel and rapidly unwrapped the parcel, "yep tickets to see your favorite group," Gary said proudly as he sat their proudly.

The gift exchange continued until it was Ash and Dawn's turn to exchange their gifts, the group watched in anticipation knowing that they always had a hard time finding one another a gift, "well Ash and Dawn, it's your turn," May said while the two gulped as they found themselves in a tough situation.

Dawn got up and pulled out a piece of paper, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating faster and faster, 'this is it,' Dawn thought as she gulped again and closed her eyes and started to sing the song she had picked up from the performer on the streets.

Ash watched as Dawn gained more confidence in her performance, the two continued to look into each others eyes with a smile as she danced in front of the group not taking her gaze away from the trainer. Ash drowned out the rest of the noise in the Pokemon Center as he watched Dawn perform for him, 'wow Dawn is really good,' Ash thought while keeping his eyes glued on the young bluenette, 'I think I know why it was so hard to get something for her,' Ash thought with a smile while Dawn wrapped up her show for the trainer.

'I think I understand now, I didn't need to get Ash a gift,' Dawn thought as she walked up to Ash with a proud smile. "that song is called All I want for Christmas is you," Dawn said sweetly as she sat next to Ash who felt his heart racing after hearing those words, "I think I know why it was so difficult to get you something," Dawn said before being interrupted by the trainer of her affections.

Ash pulled out a small bouquet of flowers and handed it to Dawn, "to be honest, finding you the perfect gift was near impossible," Ash declared with a smile as Dawn started to blush at the trainers words.

"The Gracidea Flowers, it is said you give these to the people that you express the most gratitude to," Dawn stated as she started to sniff the flowers, "thank you Ash," Dawn said appreciatively as she started to release tears of joy, she held the flowers close to her heart and stared into the brown eyes of the trainer, 'the best gift any girl could ask for is you.'

"I understand why it was so challenging," Ash said while the friends watched the two turn around and gaze into each others eyes deeply, "because I… um," Ash started while feeling even more nervous, 'the best gift any guy could ask for is you,' Ash thought while trying to come up with the words to finish his sentence.

"Oh come on you two, it is so easy to say how you feel," Brock said with a smirk, "why do you think I rigged the Secret Santa for you two?" Brock asked the duo as he gave a signal to his much younger friend.

Max hid and placed a bit of Mistletoe on a line and pushed it underneath Ash and Dawn without them knowing, Ash and Dawn looked up to find the small green twig above them, the both looked down and smiled, May and Drew got behind them and pushed them into a one another, "yeah we knew all about Brock's plan and went along with it," May confessed as she pushed Dawn closer to Ash.

"Come on Ash, you did get her the best flowers in the world," Drew said while pushing the trainer closer to the bluenette.

May and Drew ran back to their friends to see what would happen next, Dawn placed her right hand on the trainers face and pressed her lips against his. The group watched with a proud look on their faces while their friends kissed each other for the first time. Ash closed his eyes as he felt Dawn's gentle lips keep in contact with his, he felt the world shaking around him, ignoring the existing gaze of his friends, 'I can't believe they set us up,' Ash thought as he lost any will to resist, 'but this feels pretty darn good,' Ash continued his train of thought.

Dawn wrapped her arms around the trainer with her bouquet of flowers in her left hand, she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the trainer, "it was so hard to get you something nice because, I have you with me all the time," Dawn said joyfully.

Ash nodded while forgetting the ever watchful stares of his friends, "I agree, we never needed to get each other any gifts, because the best gift of all is being with you," Ash confessed as he embraced the coordinator happily, "Dawn, thanks for being with me," Ash said while the friends waited for the words that needed to come from their mouths.

"I love you," the two declared in unison as the group behind them started to cheer after hearing those words.

'The perfect gift was each other,' Dawn and Ash thought at the same time.

Ash and Dawn walked out of the medical facility to see the snow starting to fall again in the streets of Veilstone City, Ash held Dawn close to him while enjoying the moment with his girlfriend as their friends watched proudly, "Merry Christmas, Dawn," Ash said while Dawn rested her head on the trainer watching the snow fall heavily around them.

"Merry Christmas my love," Dawn returned sweetly as the two watch the snow blanketing the city streets as the lights started to turn on one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this long story, and yes I also included other pairings in this story as well, but that was sort of a back ground thing, the spotlight was on Ash and Dawn.<strong>

**The next one will be a one off New Year Special.**


	27. Pearl New Year

**Pearl New Year's Special:**

_The one off New Year's special which is a bit late, but I was busy during the New Year._

_Ash: 20_

_Dawn: 19_

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night with the anticipation in the air, a new year was about to begin, the celebrations were about to begin with a rock concert from a band from a far off region, people were gathering at the park where the celebrations were in full swing, only two people decided against going to the celebration knowing how bad things were getting, Ash and Dawn were on the train to head towards a great vantage point to see the fireworks and a place they both enjoyed the most, the bluenette looked out the train window to see the waves crashing on the sea side resort, "you know Ash, even in winter the ocean is really nice," Dawn said as the waves crashed on the shore while they waited for the train to stop.<p>

Ash looked out with his right hand on Dawn's right shoulder, "what is your New Year's resolution?" Ash asked with a grin.

Dawn looked up to her boyfriend and smiled at him, "I don't need one Ash," Dawn replied as she kissed Ash on the cheek, she looked out and nodded happily, "how about you Ash, surely you have a resolution that I should hear about," Dawn enquired while looking out to see the sun setting over the horizon.

"I have one, but it's a surprise," Ash remarked before the brakes of the train stopped the machine allowing the only few passengers out. "I am glad we don't have to stay stuck in the big city," Ash said with a sigh of relief, "I mean we can go out somewhere tonight without people being total fools," Ash said with a smirk as the two walked off the train and towards the hotel.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked while grabbing Ash's hand.

"I remember when Gary and Drew decided it would be cool to get completely trashed on New Year's Eve last year, I was the only responsible one there," Ash explained as memories of the previous year flooded his memories, "man did Misty and May let me have it, so I thought I would never again get involved in their stupidity," Ash stated while waiting for the receptionist to greet them.

_Thirty minutes before the New Year._

Ash walked out of the hotel wearing a suit waiting for Dawn to come out of the hotel, he looked at the small black box in his hand before placing it back in his pocket, 'well at least I don't have idiots to get in my way this time,' Ash thought while waiting for his girlfriend to appear from the hotel, "come on Dawn, how long does it take to get ready?" Ash asked in slight frustration.

While waiting Dawn ran out of the hotel in a pink dress with white thrilling around the top, "sorry for making you wait Ash, I was talking to my mom on the phone, you know how much she likes to talk," Dawn said while Ash looked at his girlfriend struggling for words, "I got this a few weeks ago, I wanted to impress you tonight," Dawn said while walking up to Ash who was now starting to blush a little.

"Wow Dawn, you look beautiful," Ash said while finally gathering the nerves to say something, Dawn wrapped her right arm around Ash's left arm and proceeded walk to their destination. The waves crashing was just a prelude to the fireworks that were about to go off in less than half an hour, 'I need to time it perfectly,' Ash thought as he looked at the watch on his right arm.

Only a few people were around most of them were people who didn't want to get caught up in the craziness of the celebrations in the city after a short time of walking leaving only ten minutes before the New Year the couple looked out towards the skyline anticipating the massive fireworks display that was about to light up the sky, Ash looked at his watch again and gulped as beatiflies started to flutter around in his stomach, "wow Ash, you seem nervous," Dawn said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

Closing his eyes for a moment he pictured the moment he would ask the question to Dawn, 'what if!' Ash thought to himself as a picture of Dawn rejecting his question. 'What am I thinking of course she will accept,' Ash thought as he placed his arms around Dawn, 'I mean I love her from the bottom of my heart,' Ash thought to himself as more emotions started to build up inside him.

"Wow Ash, you are getting more and more nervous," Dawn said positively while looking at the night sky.

Ash started to hear the countdown in the distance and knew it was no or never, he knelt down and pulled a small box out of his pocket, he looked up to Dawn who was now starting to look more surprised, "Dawn, this is my New Year's Resolution, will you marry me?" Ash asked as the countdown was rounding down to the last few seconds.

Dawn looked down and time slowed for a moment, "yes of course I will," Dawn replied as the fireworks in the background went off at the same time the bluenette retorted, Ash got up and placed the finger on her left ring finger, Dawn moved in and pressed her lips against Ash, 'at long last, I was waiting for him to ask me,' Dawn thought as she placed her hands in Ash's messy black hair.

The two pulled back and watched the fireworks display while embracing each other, "Happy New Year Ash," Dawn said sweetly before resting her head on his chest.

"Happy New Year my love," Ash replied with a smile before placing his left hand in Dawn's long blue hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy this one, this one was a little late, but I was a little busy and where I live we are going through a major Heat wave, also until this heat wave is over any further episodes for Training the Princess 2 will not be happening due to it being on my other computer, I hope that the heat wave won't last much longer so I can continue with the awesome story.<strong>

**Please make a request on what you would like to see in future installments in this series.**

**Oh and luckily my other stories are on another computer where it is cool to type away from 40+ degree temperatures.**


	28. Not Feeling Well

**Not feeling well:**

_An idea from a reviewer, Taiora Cori thanks for the awesome idea and I hope this story everyone likes this story._

_Ash: 17_

_Dawn: 16_

* * *

><p>"Get up Ash, you promised to spend the day with me," Dawn demanded while knocking on the door to her boyfriend's room, Dawn continued to knock on the door but there was still no reply from Ash until she heard sneezing from behind the door, she opened the door to see Ash in bed. "Ash, why are you still in bed, it's a really nice day out there," Dawn remarked before Ash looked at her with reddened eyes and sneezing again, "what? you aren't feeling well?" Dawn enquired while placing her hand on the trainers head, "wow Ash you have a serious fever," Dawn said while removing her hand from her boyfriend, "no need to worry, I will help you get healthy again," Dawn declared with a confident smile.<p>

Ash watched Dawn walk out of the room with a worried expression, "oh man this isn't going to be good," Ash complained before sneezing a couple more times, "when she says not to worry, I begin to worry some more," Ash stated some more with a blocked nose.

While Ash was resting the bed Dawn was in her mother's kitchen preparing some food, "when I was sick my mom would always make me Chicken Noodle Soup," Dawn reminded herself as she grabbed a packet of soup and placed it in a bowl, "maybe a some medicine too," Dawn said as she looked around to see Ash out of the room and walking towards the table, "no Ash, you need your rest, get back to bed, I will help get healthy again," Dawn promised as she escorted Ash back to his bed.

"But Dawn, I am fine," Ash said but he was sneezing again.

"No Ash, you are sick, there is no way I can allow you to walk around town without having a rest," Dawn told Ash while walking him back to his bed, she placed him back on his bed and smiled at him, "you stay there, I will bring you some soup," Dawn told Ash with an assuring grin. "If you don't stay in that bed I will tie you to the bed," Dawn promised with a cheeky grin.

Dawn placed the blanket over Ash and walked back out of the room, "geez she really knows how to take care of me," Ash said with a smile as he waited for Dawn to walk back with some soup.

After about ten minutes Dawn waltzed into the room with some a bowl of soup in her hands walking up to the bed, "Ash, I have got something for you," Dawn chimed in as she placed the bowl on the bed side draw.

Ash sat up and grabbed the bowl of soup and started to sip it from the supplied spoon, 'this isn't so bad,' Ash thought while continuing through the bowl, enjoying every spoonful.

Not noticing Dawn standing at the doorway he took his medicine to relieve his fever before going back to sleep, Dawn walked into the room and grabbed the bowl before walking back out, she noticed that Ash was smiling during his sleep, "get well soon my love," Dawn whispered while closing the door.

_Two days later:_

Dawn was in bed not feeling well after looking after Ash who had since fully recovered, Ash walked into her room ready to face the next day before hearing Dawn sneeze, Ash placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, "wow Dawn, you seem to have gotten sick," Ash said with laughter as Dawn tried to get up, "no, no Dawn, you need to rest, I will help you get better," Ash declared before walking towards the door, "how does it go?" Ash asked while trying to remember Dawn's phrase, "that's right, no need to worry," Ash said with a cheeky grin.

Dawn pulled the blanket over her face now feeling scared of what Ash will do to help her get better, "why did I have to get sick?" Dawn asked herself before sneezing again, 'thank you Ash,' Dawn silently thanked Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this little story, thanks for the request Taiora Cori, it was an awesome idea. Looking forward to seeing some more ideas coming from my readers.<strong>


	29. Reunited

**Reunited:**

_This was one of my ideas, I seem to hope that Ash and Dawn will travel again and this story will take part after the new Unova adventures. Please enjoy this short and sweet one shot. _

_Ash: 18_

_Dawn: 17_

* * *

><p>Jumping off the plane after traveling to the Unova region he looked around his home town to see that nothing had changed, the wind swept fields, the farms that dotted the area a large hill dominating the scenery with a large lab which was owned by Professor Oak. Ash stretched out his arms and let out a loud cheer, telling everyone he was home after a year and a half in the Unova region, "you know buddy it's so good to be home again," Ash declared with a smile, he looked around again, "nothing has changed," Ash said with pride before he started walking down the street with his partner pokemon following close behind.<p>

Ash walked down the street to find that someone was visiting, "who could be visiting?" Ash asked himself curiously.

Ash ran to his home and opened the door quickly, he walked in to see his mother cooking a meal, "Ash, you're home," Delia said with a proud smile, "did you win the Unova League?" she asked with a bit of hope.

Ash dropped his head in disappointment and shook it with sadness, "no mom, I came in the top eight," Ash professed with a frown.

Not noticing that someone was walking up to him quietly a bluenette tried to hide her laughter before taping Ash on his right shoulder, Ash looked back to see who was there but Dawn moved quickly and tapped his left shoulder, 'just like what I did him in Unova,' Dawn thought as she moved to the other side.

"Alright who is behind me?" Ash asked before turning around to see that no one was there.

"Ash, it's been a while," Dawn said with a bright smile.

Ash turned around to see Dawn standing in front of him, "Dawn, so glad you come to visit," Ash said while walking up to a seat, "so did you win the Wallace Cup?" Ash asked with a hopeful smile.

Dawn shook her head, "No I was beaten by May," Dawn digressed much to the trainers disappointment. "Ah not to worry, I can't win them all," Dawn said with a proud smile.

Ash looked at the bluenette with great admiration, "well easy for you to say, I have never won a major pokemon League," Ash said with slight jealousy.

After talking for sometime Ash and Dawn walked outside to look at the sunset together, "you know Ash, I really missed traveling with you," Dawn confessed with a frown, "I always thought of you as an inspiration, someone I can adapt my contests from," Dawn said with a renewed smile as she looked over to the trainer who was looking up.

"It was never the same in Unova without you," Ash said with a frown while Dawn got closer to him, "you cheered me on, gave me the courage to battle the most difficult battles, when I came eighth, I felt like someone was missing," Ash explained while Dawn stood there with great surprise to Ash's words, "you were missing," Ash proclaimed with a frown not noticing Dawn standing next to him.

Eventually Ash and Dawn were shoulder to shoulder, "well how about we travel again?" Dawn asked the trainer while taking his hand, "except this time I will hold your hand," Dawn decreed with a smile before her bright blue eyes made contact with Ash's brown eyes.

"I would love it," Ash said with a smile before walking back inside while holding hands with Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>This one will get a follow up once the new region gets a name. please review and make a request for this series<strong>


	30. Secret Admirers 1

**Secret Admirers 1**

_One of my earlier Pearlshipping stories gave me an idea for this one, this time we will find out what happens when they share the same secret. Will be the first time I do a four part series._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 14_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn walked with their friend Brock and their pokemon in hand towards the next town, a special day was approaching for the two people who harbored a deep secret between them, one that the other didn't know, Ash glanced out to see Dawn walking next to him, he tried to say something to her but nothing would leave his lips, 'oh man, why can't I say anything to her?' Ash wondered while the group continued to walk to their next destination, Ash quickly averted his gaze when Dawn looked towards him, 'wow that was close,' Ash thought while looking nervously back to Dawn.<p>

Dawn tried to keep her gaze away from Ash but she knew that there was little chance of that occurring, 'why do I feel this way about him?' Dawn wondered while her heart started to beat faster. The bluenette turned away when Ash started looking at her, 'this is ridiculous, am I in love with Ash?' Dawn questioned herself while looking at the ground thinking about her interest in Ash.

The group finally made it to the town as the silence between evaporated, "alright you two, I will be heading off to meet up with Nurse Joy," Brock bluntly declared while running off to the Pokemon Center leaving Ash and Dawn to stand their quietly.

"So… Dawn, I have something I want to do," Ash stated while trying to keep his cool around the blue haired coordinator while his heart started to race, Dawn looked up with a nervous smile causing Ash to blush a little, 'man she is so cute,' Ash thought while using all his strength to keep his composure around the young girl.

"I will meet you back at the Pokemon Center, I have something I want to buy for someone special," Dawn explained before running off towards one of the shops.

Ash watched as she ran off not being able to take his eyes of the bluenette, "her hair is always perfect," Ash admired Dawn's hair from a distance, Pikachu looked up to see his trainer admiring Dawn from the distance, "oh man, this is so odd, we have only been travelling for over three months," Ash stated while finally getting back to the real world.

Dawn walked to the shop with her Piplup in her grasp, "you know Piplup, I never thought it would feel like this, we have only been traveling for a few months," Dawn told her pokemon while trying to look for a gift for the one she admired the most, "what to get him," Dawn whispered to herself while searching the shop for something nice.

The bluenette looked around still attempting to get something from Ash, "never thought it would be so difficult," Dawn told herself while continuing her search for a gift for Ash, "well he does like food," Dawn reminded herself as she remembered the trainer's eating habit, "hey wait a minute isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day?" Dawn asked herself as she looked around in the shop, 'that settles it, tomorrow, I will tell Ash how I feel and I will get him the perfect gift,' Dawn thought of her plan determined to win Ash over this time without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is part one done for this miniseries, please continue to read and review. <strong>


	31. Secret Admirers 2

**Secret Admirers 2:**

_The next part in the four part series for Diamonds and Pearls._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 14_

* * *

><p>Dawn wondered through the shops to continue her search for something special for the one she admired the most, she went from shop to shop while keeping an eye out for Ash who was also around the place with his partner pokemon, "okay so far so good," Dawn said with a sigh while going to the largest shop in town, she walked in with the purpose of finding a present for Ash, "alright, there seems to be plenty of variety here," Dawn stated cheerfully while looking around to see the many different shops.<p>

Dawn walked through hoping that Ash was still not around, she focused her gaze and spotted Ash who was going through the shops looking for something as well, "what could he be looking for?" Dawn asked herself while heading into one of the shops quietly; she looked around for something again this time she found a great variety in the shop she was in.

Dawn watched as a few couples walked around holding hands, "I just wish I could find him something," Dawn stated as she moved from aisle to aisle of the shop until she spotted something of interest, the bluenette walked up to the item and picked it up, "I know Ash would love that," Dawn said while turning it around, 'his appetite is huge,' Dawn reminded herself while looking at the small box that she was holding.

Dawn took the container and looked around some more to see if there was anything else she could get the trainer, 'I never got him a card,' Dawn said while heading towards the card section, she looked around for a moment to see every card design there until she spotted a card in the shape of a Luvdisc, "hey maybe I can get that one for Ash," Dawn told herself as she opened the card to find that there was no message inside, 'no message, oh well I can write my own one,' Dawn wondered as she took the card and the container to the front counter.

The attendant helped Dawn with the purchase, "so do you want the box of chocolates gift wrapped?" the attendant asked with a smile, "it's free of charge," he said happily.

Dawn nodded after paying for the two items, "thanks for wrapping it," Dawn thankfully told the man at the register.

Dawn walked out of the shopping department and towards the Pokemon Center to write her message in the card, on the way she started to think about the message she wanted to write to Ash, 'you have inspired me to become a great coordinator,' Dawn thought but shook her head in displeasure, "well maybe something from the heart," Dawn reminded herself while looking at the card she bought for the trainer.

After walking back from the shops she noticed that Brock was continuing to hit on the women but with no success, Dawn quietly walked to her designated room and closed the door, she opened her bag and pulled out a pen, she sat at the desk and opened the card, "Dear Ash," Dawn started as she wrote the first line of her message.

She sat back and started to picture everything they have been through, "travelling with you has been the best days of my life, every laughter we shared were the happiest moments ever, every sadness I faced you were there to pick me up when I was down," Dawn said while writing her every thought into the card, she put the pen down for a moment and started to think about the next paragraph.

The bluenette closed her eyes and pictured the best moments in her journey, "I want to remain your teammate for as long as I live, facing every challenge while holding your hand, because I want you to be my valentine, now and forever," Dawn declared while placing the final paragraph on the card, "love from Dawn," Dawn finished while putting the final touches on the card.

Dawn read the message again feeling like this was the best message she could give him, she placed the card in the envelope and left it on the desk along with the gift and wondered how Ash would react, "I hope he loves it."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one with another two to go, the next one will revolve around Ash with the finale with them exchanging gifts.<strong>

**Next up will be a special event chapter on Valentine's Day.**

**Please read and review, make a request on what you would like to see in the future of this series**


	32. Secret Admirers 3

**Secret Admirers 3:**

_Part 3 coming up this time focusing on Ash and his search for a gift for Dawn._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 14_

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since the group split up, Ash watched Brock trying to hit on every woman in the Pokemon Center with no success, he looked around to see if Dawn was around but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Dawn isn't around?" Ash asked himself before he got out of his seat and made his way to the exit of the medical facility and headed towards the shops to start his search for his gift to Dawn.<p>

The small town was bustling with the people buying gifts for their loved ones for the next day, Ash started to feel the pressure of getting a present for Dawn, he walked into the biggest shopping center in the town, while walking in he noticed Dawn entering the shop while remaining a distance way to prevent from being spotted, 'I really want to surprise her,' Ash thought while approaching the shop.

Ash entered the shop and made sure that Dawn didn't know he was in the shop, eventually he made it to a jewelry shop to try and find something for Dawn, he looked around but there was nothing that he could afford, 'well that was obvious,' Ash thought to himself while moving to another shop to continue his search for a valentines gift for her, "let's see what this shop has," Ash commented while walking into a shop filled with different varieties of flowers and small gifts.

Ash looked into his wallet and found that he had very little money in his wallet, 'oh man, my mom always told me to save my money,' Ash thought while walking around the shop until he spotted a bouquet of flowers that he knew Dawn would love, "a bouquet of red roses," Ash pointed out happily before remembering the moments Drew gave May a red rose, he grabbed the bunch of flowers and walked up to the front counter.

The woman looked at the bouquet and smiled at the young trainer, "seems like you have someone special," the woman remarked while Ash paid the full price, "whoever she is must be one lucky lady," she said happily while Ash's face started to turn a little red.

"In fact I believe I am the lucky one, she is such a nice girl, very beautiful and she has cheered me on to victory so many times," Ash explained while picking up the bouquet, "thanks," Ash said before heading towards the exit of the shop, he peered out to see if the bluenette was around before slowly exiting the shop, 'good Dawn isn't around,' Ash thought while slowly walking towards the exit of the shop, "I don't see her around," Ash commented while walking out of the shopping center out towards the streets while looking at the flowers he bought.

Ash walked through the streets while thinking of what to say to Dawn, "oh man, how can I say I love her?" Ash asked himself while trying to think of something that would make her realize that he will be there for her all the time, "Dawn, you have been there for me since we started traveling, but I want to be by your side holding your hand as we travel the world," Ash declared while holding out the flowers in front of him, "no that sounds stupid," Ash beat himself up while shaking his head in displeasure.

Ash walked up to the medical facility while the simple words echoed through his mind, 'Dawn, I love you,' Ash thought while watching Dawn stand in disbelief as she watched Brock trying to hit on the women in the Pokemon Center and was still having no luck. Ash's gaze soon turned to Dawn who was laughing at Brock's antics, "her laugh sounds sweet," Ash told himself while getting ready to walk into the Pokemon Center with the roses behind his back not wanting Dawn to see the present he got her, 'I just feel like I didn't get her enough,' Ash thought while shame crossed his mind as he listened to Dawn's laughter at the expense of Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that one, next up the finale followed by a special event. I hope you all enjoyed the short stories so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy them. <strong>


	33. Secret Admirers 4

**Secret Admirers 4:**

_Time to conclude the short series with the exchange in gifts._

_Ash: 14_

_Dawn: 14_

* * *

><p>Ash walked through the medical facility quietly not trying to get the attention of Dawn, one Dawn was behind him he quickly moved the bouquet of roses in front of him so Dawn wouldn't see them, he looked back to see Dawn looking at him with a bright smile, he started blushing the moment he saw it and ran off towards his room, thinking about what to next.<p>

With his heart racing he closed his eyes and pictured Dawn's beautiful smile, her laugh echoing in his mind and the touch of her hand when they high fived, 'the more I think about giving Dawn these flowers the more nervous I get,' Ash thought while hearing the door opened behind him, he looked back to see his squinty eyed friend standing behind him, "hey Brock, I was just thinking about something," Ash commented while looking at the red roses.

"About Dawn right?" Brock asked his friend while smiling at him, "I have known for a while, you have feeling's for her don't you?" Brock asked his friend as his face began to turn red, "you're having more success than me when it comes to girls," Brock admitted while looking at the flowers in the trainers hand, "my word of advice, go get her," Brock told his best friend while getting ready to walk out of the room.

Meanwhile in her room Dawn was getting ready to impress Ash, she looked in the mirror wearing a beautiful pink dress, "I hope Ash really likes this," Dawn clasped her hands together before looking at the gifts she got him.

She grabbed the present and walked to the door as if on cue a loud knock was heard causing Dawn to jump up in shock, she quickly opened the door to see Ash standing there wearing a suit with a bouquet of roses in his hand, "Dawn, there is something I really need to tell you," Ash commented while trying to keep his nerves in check.

Dawn looked up and smiled at the trainer, "Ash there is something I really need to tell you," Dawn replied with a nervous smile, she walked out of her room with the gift she got for Ash hidden, "can we go outside for a moment?" Dawn asked her friend while her hands started to shake as she became more nervous.

After exiting the medical facility the two friends found a bench to sit on to look at the stars, Ash and Dawn sat quietly while holding their respective gifts, "Dawn, I have been thinking a lot lately," Ash commented as snow started to lightly fall, "I have enjoyed your company and I want to have you sitting next to me at all times, in fact I want you to walk by my side constantly," Ash said while gulping as Dawn started blushing at the comments that Ash was coming up with, 'why is it so difficult to say?' Ash wondered while grasping the bottom of the bouquet.

Dawn picked up her gift and handed it to Ash, "here t-this is f…. for you," Dawn nervously told Ash while trying to keep her hands from shaking.

Ash took the gift and looked at the card on the front, "D….Dawn this is amazing," Ash compliment while opening the card to see the message inside. The trainer read the message inside while his heart start to pound faster while reading more of the message, "because you want to be my valentine now and forever?" Ash asked while looking at the flowers, "here Dawn these are for you, they aren't the best," Ash said while handing the flowers to the bluenette, "I hope you like them," Ash hoped as Dawn gently took the roses from Ash.

"Ash are these for me?" Dawn questioned the trainer with a smile.

"Yes they are Dawn, I got these because I want you to be by my side," Ash professed with a smile as the two moved closer to one another, "because Dawn, I love you," Ash said while Dawn looked into the trainer's eyes shocked at what he just told her.

Dawn looked at the flowers and placed them by her side, she handed him the present and stopped from opening them, "wait before you open that, there is something I want to tell you," Dawn told Ash as she placed her right hand on top of the trainer's hands, she gulped for a moment knowing that this was the time for her to say something important, "I love you too Ash," Dawn returned the confession from earlier, "all I wanted for a present was you," Dawn stated while her right hand suddenly moved up towards her love's face.

Ash sat there unable to do anything, 'her gentle hand is right there,' Ash thought while Dawn leaned in, 'is this where I get to kiss Dawn?' Ash wondered before the coordinator pressed her lips gently on the trainers.

Dawn pulled back after the quick kiss with a smile on her face, "Ash, please stay by my side," Dawn requested while looking up to see the starry night sky.

"I will Dawn," Ash promised as he moved his left hand towards the coordinators right hand, their hands became entwined while the two looked up to the night sky. The looked at one another with a smile as they ignored another of Brock's failed attempts, "from this night onwards, you will be my one and only girlfriend," Ash declared while placing his arm around the bluenette's shoulder.

"You will be my only boyfriend," Dawn returned while resting her head on her love's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved this awesome series, the next one will be something that has been requested a while ago, so I will do it because I think it will be the perfect time to do it.<strong>


	34. Gracidea and Roses

**Gracidea and Roses:**

_The biggest flowers in the pokemon world, but the name doesn't reflect the story._

_Ash: 22_

_Dawn: 20_

It was a special day for Ash and Dawn the weather was perfect and the clouds dotting the bright blue sky, they remained separated for some time knowing that this was going to be the biggest day in their young lives, Ash was at the back wearing a tuxedo gulping loudly, feeling nervous, he looked around to see all his friends sitting in their seats split by the aisle of a red carpet lined by flowers and ever watchful eyes of family and friends, 'this is it,' Ash thought before he started his journey down the long red carpet, he looked at the corner of his eye to see his mother proudly watching him while he walked down the aisle.

He walked slowly nearing the end of the journey, he closed his eyes and remember the times he spent with Dawn and how it all led to this moment in time, everyone remained silent until the iconic wedding music hit the airways, Brock stood next to Ash waiting for the bride to appear.

Ash turned around to see a blue haired woman in an elegant white dress with a veil covering her face, she slowly walked down the aisle with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, she continued to walk slowly while her mother watched on with joy knowing this was going to be the proudest day in her life, Dawn continued down the red carpet with a bright smile, 'I have waited for this day to come for so long,' Dawn thought while she slowly made her way to the main alter.

After Dawn made it to the main alter Ash lifted the veil to see Dawn's bright blue eyes, "how I have waited for this day," Ash professed while the two walked in front of the priest while their hands were entwined.

The precider looked down with a large book in his hands and started to preceedings, "dearly beloved we're gathered here today to witness the union between Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz," the man said with a smile while Ash and Dawn continued to wait for the lines they wanted to get to, hoping he would hurry up.

The priest continued until it was finally time to start the vows, "Ash Ketchum, do promise to be Dawn's lawfully wedded husband to look after her in sickness and in health, to remain by her side until death do you part?" the priest asked the trainer with a confident smile.

Ash took a deep breath now knowing that there was no going back, "I do," Ash promised while Dawn looked up and smiled at the young man as he placed the pearl ring on her left ring finger.

"Dawn Berlitz, do you promise to be Ash's lawfully wedded wife to look after him in sickness and in health and to remain by his side until death do you part?" the priest asked the young woman hopefully.

"I do," Dawn promised while placing the diamond ring on the young man's left ring finger, "forever my love will remain," Dawn promised while taking the trainers other hand.

"Now by the power invested in me by the might of Arceus, I now pronounce you husband and Wife," the priest declared while everyone waited for the moment as they drew their cameras for it, "you may kiss the bride," the priest encouraged the duo.

A sudden flicker of lights started up as Ash's and Dawn's lips made contact the loud cheers filled the air while Ash and Dawn continued to kiss with everyone watching, Dawn pulled back, "I never want this moment to end," Dawn whispered blissfully while looking up to her husband's auburn eyes.

"Neither do I, my lovely wife," Ash returned before kissing Dawn again as she placed her hands on the trainer's face making the moment last longer as time seems to have stood still for them to cherish this moment.

Delia sat in her seat happily as she watched her only son married to Dawn, "I am so happy, I that Dawn is apart of my family," Delia said while looking over to Johanna who was thinking the exact same thing.

Johanna remained seated with pride etched on her face, she watched the people cheering as she watched her daughter and her husband walking down the aisle happily, "I have nothing to worry about now," Johanna said under her breath as Ash and Dawn passed her to continued down the red carpet.

Ash and Dawn both walked down the aisle holding hands knowing that his was going to be the start of something amazing, "well what do we do next?" Ash asked Dawn who looked up to the bright blue sky.

"I want to go somewhere nice," Dawn replied confidently as she looked at her flowers, she looked back to see the crowd behind her, "wait a second Ash, there is something that needs to be done," Dawn commented as she prepared to throw the flowers into the air. Ther bouquet flew threw the air as the people watched to see who would catch it.

standing in the right place was May who caught the flowers, "it seems like we're next Drew," May commented happily as she turned her gaze back to her friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one, what I will be doing is concluding the series after story 40, the next one will be the honeymoon.**

**I want to have a few requests before I end the series, I still hope you enjoyed the series**


	35. Tropical Island Getaway

**Tropical Island getaway:**

_Set after their wedding, this one will be set in the tropical Orange Islands, please enjoy._

_Ash: 22_

_Dawn: 20_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn were sitting in the plane approaching their honeymoon destination, the warm tropical islands to enjoy their first time together as a married couple, the were sitting next to each other with their hands clasped together hoping to enjoy their time together, "so Ash did you come to the Orange Islands before?" Dawn asked her husband while looking out the window to see the sea dotted with a group small islands.<p>

"Yeah a few years before we met," Ash claimed while looking across Dawn to see the vast blue ocean, "this place is awesome," Ash stated while Dawn continued to look out the window with wonderment and hopes for a bright future, "you know, the sunsets on these islands are the best," Ash stated while the plane began its decent towards the local airport.

Dawn walked out of the plane and the first thing she noticed was the warm humid air, palm trees in every direction. "Hurry up Ash," Dawn called out to Ash who was carrying the baggage from the plane's cargo bay.

"Come on Dawn, how about taking some of your luggage?" Ash questioned his wife while doing his best not to fall over.

"Sorry Ash I don't want to damage my back," Dawn chimed while Ash moved the bags towards the bus.

Ash and Dawn placed their bags on the bus and it drove off towards their chosen hotel, after the short drive Ash looked up to see the fancy hotel overlooking the ocean, a large pool at the front. 'I still can't believe Dawn talked me into coming to this place,' Ash thought while looking at the tree lined entrance of the hotel.

A man greeted the married couple with a warm smile, "welcome to the Orange Island Resort Hotel," the man greeted the newlywed couple, "and do you two have a reservation?" he asked while Ash and Dawn stood at the front counter with their luggage next to them.

"Yes we have a reservation," Ash replied coolly, "Ash Ketchum with a room for two," Ash finished the response while grabbing his wife's hand and staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Ah, yes we have all the details, one room for two with an ocean view," the attendant remarked while pressing the bell for a person to help take the luggage to their room, "we will need you to pay a refundable bond, and here are the keys," the attendant instructed the trainer calmly.

"That's alright here," Ash replied as he handed over his card to get swiped to pay for the bond, he took the keys and started to make his way to the desired room with Dawn.

"Have a great stay," the man said with a smile.

"Thanks for the prompt service," Ash replied while looking back, "and we will enjoy our stay," Ash replied happily while walking to the elevator with Dawn's hand entwined in his.

After walking to their room and paying the tip Ash and Dawn looked around until they walked out to their balcony, the bluenette leant into Ash's ear and started to whisper to him, "you know Ash I want to walk on the sandy beach."

Ash looked down and nodded, "of course my lovely wife," Ash replied happily.

Ash picked up the keys and walked out of the room with no footwear on, they walked down the street until they heard the sound of the crashing waves, "I want to enjoy every moment we spend together," Dawn stated while clinging onto Ash's arm, "the walk down the beaches together, when we raise a family to create many more happy memories," Dawn said sweetly as the married couple walked onto the sand of the tropical beach.

"I have been waiting for so long to have you by my side forever," Ash retorted while moving his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

Ash and Dawn walked on the beach for a while with the water lapping over their feet, they moved while the sun was starting to set over the horizon, "this is crazy, I never thought my dream would come true," Dawn mentioned her doubts to Ash.

Ash pinched Dawn's arm until she yelped a little in pain, "you aren't having a dream Dawn," Ash replied while Dawn was staring at him, "you are more than I had ever hoped for," Ash commented while leaning in at Dawn, Dawn placed her finger gently on Ash's lips and smiled at him, "what's up Dawn?" Ash asked his wife.

"Let's get back to the hotel first," Dawn seductively suggested to Ash before running off leaving Ash to chase her.

Ash chuckled for a moment as he chased Dawn, "cheeky woman," Ash reminded himself while catching up with Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it short story 35 of the series with 5 more to go, I hope you enjoyed that, please make a request and I will do my best to type it up for you.<strong>


	36. After a Hard Day's work

**After a hard day's work:**

_Alright I did promise that I will be using a couple of the names for a Pearlshipping story, so I hope you all like the choices that I have selected._

_Ash: 27_

_Dawn: 25_

_Ashlyn: 4_

_Isaac: 3 months_

* * *

><p>Ash walked home after battling three opponents at the Battle Tower, exhausted from the amount of time he was working, "I wonder how Dawn is going," Ash asked himself while slowly walking through the streets of the town he was working in, he looked up to see a few clouds dotting the bright blue sky as his thoughts suddenly went to his lovely wife, "she has been through a lot," Ash reminded himself while having another drink from his water bottle.<p>

He spotted his family home with Pikachu playing with a little girl with long black hair in the yard, "Pikachu, I want you to help me catch a pokemon," the little girl instructed the electric mouse but the small pokemon shook his head. The little girl looked up to see a man with spikey black hair approaching the gate, "daddy, you're home," the girl called out to Ash with boundless energy.

The little girl ran up to Ash laughing while Pikachu followed her, Ash knelt down to pick his daughter up, "how's it going Ashlyn?" Ash asked the little girl while picking her up.

"I want a pokemon, of my own," Ashlyn replied with a pout.

"Come on Ashlyn, you're still too young to catch a pokemon," Ash told the little girl as the two walked to the entrance of the house.

Ash knocked on the door and waited for Dawn to greet them, Dawn opened the door with a little child crawling up to Ash, "hello Ash, how was work?" Dawn asked with a smile and allowing him to walk into the house.

"Really busy," Ash retorted exhaustedly while looking at the ground to see a little boy with short blue hair tugging at his jeans, "seems like Isaac has missed me," Ash comment while bending down to pick up his son.

"Well, the kids do seem to look up to you a lot," Dawn commented while her husband was holding the little baby boy in his arms, "all Ashlyn talks about is to become a top trainer like her father," Dawn explained while getting ready to walk back into the kitchen to prepare a meal while Ash walked into the lounge room.

"Ashlyn, when you reach ten, I will catch your first pokemon," Ash promised while Dawn watched them without Ash and her daughter noticing with a proud smile on her face, "then you can journey and make more friends," Ash told the little girl while Pikachu jumped up on the couch to enjoy the moment.

"Then we can travel as a family?" Ashyln asked innocently causing her father to chuckle.

"Of cause we can," Dawn replied while walking up to her daughter, "I really miss traveling, you know there are still so many sites that I have never seen before," Dawn explained while looking into Ash's eyes, "I know you miss traveling all over the place, going wherever the road may lead you," Dawn said with joy causing Ash to drop his head in disbelief.

Ash took Dawn's hand and chuckled a little, "yeah, I really do miss traveling a lot," Ash proclaimed while the two girls jumped for joy after hearing the frontier brain making the submission, 'she has my hair color but she has her mother's boundless optimism,' Ash thought while watching them dance about, 'but Ashlyn has my dream as well,' Ash thought while looking at his daughter jumping and laughing with her mother.

_Four hours later_

The family had their dinner with the time coming up to put the kids to bed, Ash placed the blanket over his daughter, 'you have an amazing dream,' Ash told himself while he looked over his left shoulder to see Dawn standing outside the room.

Ash stood up and walked to his wife, "you know Ash, we have two amazing children," Dawn chimed blissfully while Ash placed his arm around Dawn, "I am happy that you're the father," Dawn said while resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm Glad to hear that," Ash replied as the two parents watched from the entrance of the room with a proud smile, "I still can't believe you want to travel again," Ash remarked quietly as they watched their child sleep in the room with Pikachu sleeping at the end of the bed, Ash and Dawn proudly stood at the entrance of the room listening to their daughter muttering her dreams with her parents listening in, "makes me wonder if Isaac will follow your ambition, " Ash pointed out before he grabbed the doorknob and closed the door to the room.

"Yeah it does make me wonder too," Dawn said sweetly as the two quietly walked their room proudly smiling before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this one, short and sweet with them realizing that their sweet little daughter has the same dream as her father.<strong>

**Next story will be a little different, hoping to come up with something really cool with just 4 more left in the series.**

**So here is the question, what is your request for the next four short stories.**


	37. Isaac's Dream

**Isaac's Dream:**

_This is another continuation to the story this time I will focus on Ash and Dawn's other child Isaac, please enjoy._

_Ash: 33_

_Dawn: 31_

_Ashlyn: 10_

_Isaac: 6_

_Brooke and Jason: 5 months_

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn walked out of their house with the twins in their arms each, "Ashlyn, please be safe during your journey," Dawn requested as he daughter walked to the front gate of the house while her little brother watched on with sadness, "no need to worry Isaac, you will begin your journey when you reach ten as well," Dawn told her son while the growing family watched the little girl leave on her journey.<p>

Ash smiled proudly as his daughter started walking away from the house with her first pokemon, "now remember Ashlyn, make tons friends and have fun during your journey," Ash told his daughter with a broad smile.

Ash looked back at his wife as she was holding one of the newest additions to the family while he was keeping the other safe, "I can't believe it our first child is starting her journey," Dawn said with great joy as she watched her child leaving with her backpack and the dreams of winning the pokemon league just like her father.

The group walked back in with Isaac looking out the window already missing his older sister, "dad, do you think we will watched her battles one day?" Isaac asked his dad as he approached his son with a smile. The experienced trainer messed up his son's blue spikey hair a little more and laughed at him, "my sister said she wanted to win the pokemon league like you dad, but what did mommy do?" Isaac asked before the bluenette walked in.

"Well son, your mom is a great coordinator," Ash replied with a smile as his wife approached with their youngest daughter in her arms.

"What is a coordinator?" Isaac asked curiously before looking up to his mother.

"Well son, a coordinator travels around to compete in contests to collect ribbons," Dawn replied with a smile as she pulled out her mother's ribbon, "once we get five of these ribbons, we can compete in the Grand Festival," Dawn remarked while her son listened with great intent.

"You know son, your mom and I traveled through the Sinnoh Region together, I watched all her contests, she was the best coordinator in my opinion," Ash remarked while Dawn started to blush a little from Ash's words while Isaac looked up to his parents who were sitting next to him watching the pokemon crossing their yard.

"Mom, Dad, I have decided to do Pokemon Contests," Isaac declared while looking out to see a group of Beautiflies fluttering across the yard leaving the family in awe.

"Wow, it seems like our children seem to find their dreams so early," the bluenette said before placing Brooke on the ground, Dawn placed her hand in her pocket to get a small ribbon out of her pocket, the small item had lost its shine and the material faded, "this ribbon belongs to your grandmother, she gave it me before I traveled with your father," Dawn stated while she looked over to her husband.

Isaac looked at the ribbon and started running up to his room with great excitement, "you gave him your mother's ribbon?" Ash asked his wife before walking over to his wife, "it is just too bad we can't travel with our kids like we promised," Ash stated with a sigh while they watched Brooke crawling up to her parents before Ash and Dawn heard the cries of their other son, "seems like Jason is in need of food," Ash said with a smile before he started walking to his son's room to pick him.

"I will get the food," Dawn replied happily as she knelt down to pick up her daughter.

After Dawn picked the food Ash walked into the kitchen to help feed his son, "you know Dawn, we should travel once our twins get older," Ash said with a smile as he fed his son.

Dawn placed her hand on her husband's bands shoulder, "yeah I would love that, but what would happen if we have more children?" Dawn asked Ash as he dropped his head in disbelief.

"Mom, I want you to capture my first pokemon," Isaac said while rushing into the dining room.

Ash and Dawn turned their gaze to their second child and smiled at him, "you know son, we still have plenty of time before your journey," Ash commented happily while Dawn took the seat next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this one, Isaac's dream to become a coordinator like his mother. Three more to go, I have an idea of what the next one will be, one topic I really think would be nice to do, their anniversary.<strong>

**That leaves two stories to choose from, I would like the last two to be different.**


	38. Dawn's revenge

**Dawn's Revenge**

_**summary: **Dawn seeks revenge against Ash for a prank he had pulled against her a few days prior. what does Dawn have instore for Ash? Who will have the last laugh.  
><em>

_**Ash: **16  
><em>

**_Dawn:_**_15_

* * *

><p>walking on her tips of her shoes Dawn silently watched her prey, asleep in the guest room, trying to hold back her laughter, she heard the trainer talking in his sleep, "he still sleeps like a slob," Dawn giggled, holding a paper bag containing something which was going to play a part in her prank against Ash, 'knowing Ash, he wouldn't know what was happening while waking up, he is always three quarters asleep,' Dawn thought to herself as she quielty entered the room.<p>

Pikachu looked up to find the bluenette approaching, not daring to wake the sleeping trainer up, Dawn placed a finger over her mouth, to signify silence from the electric mouse, "Pikachu, I want to have the final laugh," Dawn whispered softly, she continued her approach with the bag in hand.

"Dawn please cook me three dozen pancakes, I am starving," Ash continued his sleeptalking unaware of the danger that was about to befall him.

Dawn gazed down with a gentle smile, seeing the trainer asleep caused her heart to race, "how cute, even when asleep all he thinks about is food," Dawn whispered as she placed the bag on the ground, she walked quietly over to the items of clothes Ash had brought on his jounrey and picked them up, she quickly threw them out of the room, she rushed towards the bag and pulled out a dress that was coloured pink.

Dawn noticed Pikachu about to burst into laughter, but knew that Ash had it coming since the prank he pulled on Dawn, "this will teach you for using an electric attack while the curtains were down, then bringing up the curtains in front of all of our friends," Dawn hissed while gently putting the dress on the bedside draw, she tiptoed out of the room and happily picked up Ash's normal attire, she placed it in her room and locked the door, she walked over to the stairs and took a quick peek inside Ash's room, 'now my revenge will be complete,' Dawn stated while showing her evil smirk.

Dawn walked down the stairs and into th kitchen, seeing her mother preparing breakfast, "good morning Dawn," Johanna greeted her daughter with a smile, while preparing breakfast, she noticed the smug expression on her daughters face, "what did you do this time?" Johanna asked her daughter concerned about what the younger bluenette was thinking about, before Dawn could respond the mother placed her hands over her ears, "no forget I even asked, i don't even want to know," Johanna answered her own question with slight disdain and fear at the same time.

"Oh man, what a good night's sleep," Ash yawned, not realising what had happened, still almost completely asleep. Dawn placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laugh, "good morning," Ash called to Dawn, who couldn't even say anything without having the need to burst into laughter.

"Well we better get going, we promised to help at the cafe today," dawn grabbed Ash's arm, and forced him out of the kitchen to prevent her mother from seeing Ash in one of Dawn's dresses.

The young couple ran out of the house and gates, Ash yawned loudly trying to figure out why he was in such a rush, "Dawn, where are we going?" Ash asked his young girlfriend tiredly, not realising that people were looking at him oddly.

Dawn continued ot resist the urge to laugh, "come on Ash, i will get you breakfast soon," Dawn almost broke out into laughter.

Dawn pushed Ash into the cafe and followed a mere second later, Ash finally now fully awake spotted the people inside staring at him, he began to wonder why that was the case, it was then a burst of laughter from the crowd, "Dawn why is everyone laughing at me?" Ash asked in confusion, much to his horror Dawn pointed at him laughing at the fact that he was wearing a dress, "you too Dawn?" Ash asked his blue haired girlfriend.

Dawn continued to laugh at the young man's expense, "sorry Ash, i cannot resist the laughter any more," Dawn admitted, placing her arms around her stomach to continue her laughter, "I knew you wouldn't be able to see what you put on when you're barely awake," Dawn admitted as she pulled out a small pocket mirror, she placed the small item in front of Ash to show him what everyone was laughing at him for.

"I am not wearing my normal clothes, where are they?!" Ash yelled out as humiliation started to set in.

"In my room, I have locked the room and I hold the key to that room," the bluenette admitted with a wink, "now, my revenge is complete, Princess Ash," Dawn teased her boyfriend, taking the chance to walk to the front counter, with Ash following close behind feeling the humiliation, 'well at least he has suffered to the same level as I have,' Dawn thought as she decided to take the key out of her pocket, "here, go get dressed in your normal clothes, I cannot let you suffer anymore," Dawn handed the key over to Ash allowing him to rush back to her place.

_(An hour later)_

Ash entered the place still feeling embarrased by the prank Dawn had pulled on him, 'I guess I had that coming, since I humilated Dawn, but now I think I went too far," Ash said with a frown, he walked up to the front counter to help with the waiter work, not even thinking about wanting to get revenege on Dawn for her prank, the two worked proudly until Dawn walked over to Ash with a smile, "how are things going Dawn?" Ash asked the bluenette with a nervous tone.

"I am going well Ash," Dawn replied softly, she looked over to a table containing eight customers, "Ash, I know you haven't had much experience dealing with eight people, but can you please serve that table?" Dawn requested calmly.

"Okay I will do my best," Ash replied he walked over to the table still reeling from the situation he had found himself in.

"Oh look, the man who wore that beautiful dress," the customer teased Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and today I will be your waiter," Ash tried his best to keep his emotions in check.

"That was your girlfriend's dress correct? she pull a prank on you, don't worry about it I had the same thing happen to me a while ago," one of the male customers admitted to Ash.

Ash smiled a little knowing that he wasn't the only one to suffer from a woman's revenge, "thanks for helping me, I was really humiliated in that moment," Ash admitted as he began to laugh a little, Ash handed over the menus, "here are the menus for today's meals, I will be back in a little while to take your oders," Ash remarked as an idea popped into his head, 'just one more prank on Dawn,' Ash thought as he watched he beautiful girlfriend pass by to take the next order.

Dawn glanced over her left shoulder with a playful smirk, one that Ash didn't even notice, 'just one more prank on Ash,' Dawn thought about what she had started a moment ago, 'I will prentend to slip over, he will catch me and I will cover his face with Lemon meringue pie,' Dawn explained her plan to herself as she grabbed a pen and paper to take the orders for her customers.

Ash walked out of the kitchen with the kitchen staff looking equally perplexed, both Ash and Dawn had ordered the same pie, 'alright time to take the order,' Ash reminded himself, he walked out to get ready only to see Dawn running back into the Kitchen to place her next order, with her plan coming into play.

after taking the massive order Ash walked back into the Kitchen and gave the order to the head chef, he grabbed the ordered pie and walked back out, not notcing that Dawn had the same idea as he did, he watched Dawn slip over, oblivious to the plot that was taking place, 'perfect,' Ash thought to himself, he rushed over to Dawn and stopped her from hitting the ground, "are you alright?" Ash asked Dawn with a tender smile.

Dawn stared into her boyfriend's aurburn eyes, "I am fine," Dawn replied smiling at him.

the couple moved quickly and smashed their respective pies into one another's face, with the entire customer audience watching them, Ash removed the pie and and burst out into laughter, "I cannot believe it, you had the same idea," Ash laughed with Dawn.

Dawn stopped laughing and moved her left hand towards Ash's face, she scrapped off some of the pie that was on his face, "you know, I guess we both made ourselves look like idiots," Dawn stated while placing the remnants of the pie in her mouth, "the kitchen make the best pies, I am happy that we can volunteer here," Dawn confessed with a cheeky smile.

Ash chuckled as he removed some of the pie from Dawn's face, "yeah, now everyone is laughing at us," Ash replied as he ate some of the pie, he helped Dawn up and and stared into her blue eyes, "I guess that is where the saying, revenge is sweet comes from," Ash joked causing Dawn to hit his right shoulder.

"Well, Ashy what is next?" Dawn asked her boyfriend with a wink.

"Another adventure," Ash suggested while the couple bowed infront of teh crowd, to hide the embarrasement the two wrought on one another.

**well ladies and gents that is it for Diamonds and Pearls, I thought of having one where we can have a laugh. **

**at a later date I will be making another PearlShipping one-shot series, but that will be later on, please go back and read the older ones and enjoy the short stories that I have presented. thanks for reading this series folks.**


End file.
